Battleworld Heroes
by gunman
Summary: The Marvel Secret Wars have begun, but as they do, a group of characters from the Eva-universe arrive and become additional heroes and villains to their respective groups causes. ShinjixStorm. All chapters edited!
1. Heroes

_**BATTLEWORLD HEROES**__**  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Marvel Comics.

Summary: The Marvel Secret Wars have begun, but as they do, a group of characters from the Eva-universe arrive and become additional heroes and villains to their respective groups causes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Heroes**

(Beyonders Battleworld, far side of the galaxy)

Within the starless vacuum of space, the patchwork planet that had been specially created by the mysterious and powerful cosmic being known only as The Beyonder was now the temporary home to the two powerful forces of superpowers from the planet Earth.

On one side, were the heroes of Earth, comprised of The Avengers: Captain America-the super soldier of WWII, Iron Man II-the armored avenger, Thor-the god of thunder, Hawkeye-the master archer, Wasp-the insect heroine, She-Hulk-the gamma-powered amazon, and Captain Marvel-the energy heroine. Three members of the Fantastic Four: Mr Fantastic-the elastic skinned scientist, The Human Torch-the fire powered hot head, and The Thing-the rock-like hero. The X-Men: Professor X-the telepath teacher, Storm-the weather-controlling leader, Cyclops-the laser shooting hero, Wolverine-the razor-clawed brawler, Rogue-the power absorbing super heroine, Nightcrawler-the acrobatic demon-like teleporter and hero, Colossus-the gentle steel-skinned enforcer, and Lockheed the dragon. Other heroes included Spider Man-the amazing arachnid and The Hulk-the gamma powered science brute.

The mutant master of magnetism, Magneto, had somehow been counted amongst the heroes, which was something of a dispute amongst the group.

On the other side, were the villains known as Dr Doom-the science sorcerer, Ultron the human-hating robot, Dr Octopus-the metal armed scientist, Molecule Man-the master manipulator of matter, Absorbing Man-the elemental mimicking bruiser, The Wrecker-the crowbar wielding super thug, Thunderball-the ball and chain wielding super thug, Piledriver-the heavy-handed super thug, Bulldozer-the armored super thug, Kang the Conqueror-the tyrant from the future, Amora the Enchantress-the Asgardian sorceress, The Lizard-the mutant reptilian scientist, and the mighty world-devourer Galactus.

The two groups had been pulled from their respective homes and brought to this patchwork world of the Beyonder's make for the simple purpose of fighting each other. No other reason was given them.

After witnessing the creation of an entire planet, amongst other achievements, the two groups were informed that if they were victorious over their enemies, they would receive their hearts desire.

This was something of a puzzlement to the two groups, but they nevertheless found themselves thrust into a new type of battle not of their choosing.

The heroes and villains were set down on the planet in different locations, and posed to fight each other whenever they actually met each other.

However, they were about to find out that they were not alone on this new world.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"BAH! I will not see mutant blood spilled on my behalf! I leave you!" the red and purple garbed master of magnetism, Magneto, declared as he lifted off the ground and quickly flew away from the heroes of the Avengers, Fantastic Four and X-Men before more trouble started. The obvious conflict between the X-Men and the others heroes would have escalated had he, with his apparant bad reputation, had stayed.

However, as he did, he barely noticed a small energy portal open up before him as three figures flew out and towards himself and the heroes, one of whom passed right through him.

Not feeling deterred or affected by this, Magneto flew on. As a result he didn't notice that the other two people flew at, and passed through, the heroes known as She-Hulk and Captain America. The two heroes had tried to catch them as they fell, only to receive a shock when they passed right through them and then hit the ground as if they had been solid all along. Their companion joined them a second later.

Ignoring Magneto's departure, the heroes quickly rushed to the side of the trio who had literally crashed down right in front of them.

"Are they alright?" Spider Man, who was dressed in a red and blue costume with black web-lines and a spider-symbol on his chest, asked out of concern.

"They look alright?" Wolverine, who was dressed in a brown and tannish colored costume, snapped at the webslinger.

"Professor?" Cyclops, who was dressed in blue and yellow costume with a visor over his eyes, asked, turning to his mentor.

"I don't fully understand it, but... the two women appear to be alive and in good health. Yet... the boy is... how shall I say this... I can't sense him." Professor X, who was dressed in a blue-ish suit with a yellow tie, said, while Storm and Rogue tried to make the two women more comfortable.

"Look. His chest is rising and falling. That means he's breathing." Storm, who was dressed in black leather from her vest to her bra and pants and boots, herself sporting a mohawk in place of her normally long white hair, stated while Colossus tried to get the teenage boy more comfortable.

All three had crashed down into rock and dirt after all, so making them more comfortable was the right thing to do.

"But who are they? Where did they come from?" Wasp, who was dressed in a slightly baggy bright green jumpsuit with a purple 'W' on her chest, with purple gloves and boots, asked.

"Don't know... but we've got bigger problems to deal with." Iron Man, decked out in red and gold Classic-style armor said.

"Such as?" Captain Marvel, a dark-skinned woman in a white outfit with black leggings and sporting an afro, asked.

"Such as... who's going to be our leader." the armored avenger said.

"You want to discuss leadership at a time like this?" Wasp asked, pointing to the trio of Japanese-looking people.

"He does have a point, Wasp. What about you, Richards?" Captain America, decked out in red, white and blue costume with a white star on his chest, a white 'A' on his forehead, small white wings on the sides of his head, and a similar colored circular shield on his back, asked the elastic scientist.

"Me? I – I don't think I can." Reed, dressed in a blue and white costume with a blue '4' on a white circle in the middle of his chest, stated. "Back on Earth I have a wife who's expecting. And it seems likely that I will never see her or the baby again! I don't think you want someone giving orders who's thoughts are a few billion parsecs away. Perhaps Dr Banner can..." he started to suggest.

"The Hulk?" Johnny Storm, dressed in similar fashion to Reed, gaffed/interrupted. "Hey, no offense, Doc, but... it wasn't so long ago that you were a dumb monsters who tried to destroy a lot of us. And it's tough to shake that mental image!" he said to the gamma-powered goliath.

"I'd have guessed that much. Sides, I'm not much into giving orders anyway." the Hulk, a tall, incredibly well-muscled, green-skinned man in purple pants, said. "Let winghead do it. He likes it." he said, pointing to Captain America.

"I'm the leader of the Avengers..." The Wasp stated. "...but I'll defer to Captain America."

"Why, Wasp?" She-Hulk, a tall green-skinned woman who was dressed in a blue aerobics outfit with purple shoes and running shoes, asked.

"Because we're off in a strange land, up to our ears in a little secret war that may decide the fate of the universe! Some people don't know me well! They might have doubts about my abilities... and there's no room for that." Wasp stated. "Cap is a soldier, a natural warrior. He's the better choice."

"What about you, Professor? You read minds, that could come in handy!" Captain America asked the mutant telepath.

"I'm also good at reading hearts – No man in existence equals your courage, Captain America!" the bald-headed mutant teacher said.

"Wait A Minute! He's the LEAST of us! He can't do anything! I won't follow him – !" Wolverine shouted, almost ready for a fight.

"I will!" Thor, who was dressed in a blue and yellow outfit, a yellow belt, a long red cape, a battle hammer in one hand, a silver helmet with wings on the side of it, and yellow-tied boots, stated. "I am a prince of the gods! I do not pledge my allegiance to many of mortal stature! This man, I will follow through the Gates of Hades!" he declared on Cap's side.

"Sounds like it's settled!" Reed Richards said.

Just then...

"Ohhh... What happened?" the Japanese woman with long dark purplish hair, dressed in a red jacket, a small, form-fitting black dress, and black boots groaned.

"Ouch! I hurt all over!" exclaimed a slightly younger Japanese woman with short brown hair dressed in a light brown military uniform.

"They're waking up!" Human Torch said, eyeing the older woman with lustful eyes.

"Where are we? What did... ARGH!" the 14-year old Japanese boy said, and shouted, as his body suddenly began to warp and change before everyone's eyes.

Almost as if he was growing, and aging.

Everyone, including the two other Japanese women, just stared at him as he continued growing and becoming more adult before their very eyes. Within less than a minute, the boy stopped growing, as well as stopped shouting in pain.

While most people agree that growth is painful, no one had ever seen anyone age that fast before. As such, they couldn't imagine just how painful it really was for him.

Exhausted from his growth, the now adult Japanese man was now unconscious, his skintight blue and white plugsuit now ripped and torn, except for a patch around his groin, thankfully.

"Shinji? Shinji-kun?" the woman with the purple hair asked, gently shaking the young man, patting his cheeks, even opening his eyes in order to see if his pupils were responsive.

They weren't.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"I don't know, Major." the other woman in the military uniform said. "I wish I had more medical training than computer training."

"Allow me to help." Professor X said as he placed his hands on the sides of the boys head.

"What... the hell... just happened?" Wolverine demanded as the two Japanese women realized they were now not alone.

"I have a theory... but it sounds impossible." Mr Fantastic said, his white-gloved hand stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"This coming from a guy who is a living rubber band, and standing on a planet that didn't exist until a few hours ago." Hulk stated.

"Right." he replied.

"So.. what's this theory of yours, Richards?" Captain Marvel asked as Professor X managed to get the boy mentally and physically healed, thanks to his psychic powers ability to stimulate certain parts of the human body. But only through intense concentration, as well as physical contact. However, he could still not read the young mans mind.

"Genetic mimicry." Reed stated.

"You mean..." Spider Man started to say. "The kid somehow copied Captain America's body type when he passed through him?"

"Yes." Reed said. "Which means that he might also have the same abilities."

"But what about the other two?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah. They passed through Magneto and She-Hulk. So... do they..." Wasp started to wonder.

"Maybe. I can't be sure unless we test them." Reed said.

"Do we even have time for this?" Hawkeye, dressed in a blue and purple costume with a bow and quiver full of arrows strapped to his back, asked. "We've got no shelter, no weapons but our own, and we don't know where those villains went."

"Shinji? Are you alright?" the purple-haired woman asked as the young man started coming around.

"I... I think so Misato, but... what happened?" the young man asked.

"You... grew up." the other woman said.

While Shinji sat up, he noticed that his body had indeed changed, but there was something else about this situation that he didn't like. Namely, where he, Misato and Maya were, but also where the others had gone.

"Where are Rei, Asuka and Dr Akagi?" Shinji asked.

"Don't know. Didn't see them." Misato said.

While Shinji was getting accustomed to his new body, everyone was taking note of the physical similarities between the new Japanese young man and Captain America.

"Excuse me. But... who are you?" Captain America asked.

"Oh. Hi. Uh... well, my name's Major Misato Katsuragi of NERV." the purple-haired woman said. "Her name is Lieutenant Maya Ibuki." she said, indicating the woman in the brownish military uniform. "And this... guy... is my ward, Shinji Ikari." she said, looking at Shinji with some confusion. "And now that that's out of the way... What The Hell Is Going On Here? Where Are We And What Just Happened To Shinji-Kun?" she snapped.

Given her situation, the woman was justified in her outburst.

It was Captain America who decided to respond.

"It's a long story, but..." the super soldier stated.

Within ten minutes Cap had filled the trio in on their apparent situation, which also included introductions of the Avengers, The X-Men, and the Fantastic Four (as well as Spider Man and the Hulk)

"You have got to be kidding me!" Misato groaned.

That was when Reed got into things.

"And what about you, Major?" Reed asked. "What is your situation? How did you get here?"

"Honestly, I don't know exactly." Misato said.

She then went into a long explanation about who they were and what they had been doing prior to their appearance here. They had been attacked by a shadow-like Angel that had swallowed the Eva's and their pilots, then proceeded to swallow the back-up command center that had Misato, Ritsuko and the Bridge Bunnies inside it. The next thing they knew, they were here, falling through an empty sky and crashing into the ground of this patchwork planet. They were naturally confused as to how this had happened to them, as well as to what had happened to make Shinji grow to an adult level.

At hearing that, Reed spoke up again.

"We should test them." Reed suggested.

"Test them?" The Thing asked.

"How about we just grade on their curves?" Johnny Storm asked, leering at Misato.

The group ignored Johnny's innuendo as Reed continued.

"If I'm right about what has happened, they could conceivably possess the same abilities as the person that they phased through upon their arrival." Reed said.

"_Conceivably_ possess? How can you be sure?" Hulk asked.

"I can't. That is why we need to test them. As for my suspicions... the boy was only a teenager when he passed through Captain America, and now he looks to have the same physique as the captain. To be certain, we need to test his skills." Reed explained.

"So that means... if the boy passed through me... then _I_ should be the one to test him." Captain America said.

Misato and Maya looked at each other, then at Shinji.

"I don't know about this. Shinji? Are you feeling up to this?" Misato asked.

"Actually... yes. I am." he said as he stood up straight as if he had no problems earlier.

"What about his outfit?" Wasp asked. "It's hardly in any state to preform any kind of activity."

"Well... I do have this spare." Reed said as he pulled something out of his pocket and inflated one of his spare suits.

"You keep a spare on you?" Johnny Storm asked as Reed handed the suit to Shinji.

"A good scientist is always prepared." Reed said as Shinji changed into the new outfit, the remnants of his old outfit being used more as underwear.

"Thank you, Dr Richards." Shinji said, wearing the spare FF costume, which included boots and gloves.

"Alright, then. Let's get started." Cap said.

Misato and Maya just watched in amazement as Shinji was put through the proverbial wringer by the super soldier, from various Olympic-style acrobatics, to sparring with the young Japanese man who managed to match him move for move.

"Incredible! When he phased through Captain America, Shinji somehow gained the same physical abilities that the Captain possesses." Reed Richards surmised. "All of his moves and skills."

"Even unto his transformation into an adult." Professor Xavier stated.

"So it would seem." The Hulk replied.

"So... that means that the other two could also have the same powers as the people that they passed through?" Cyclops asked.

"Possibly." Reed said.

The group looked at Misato and Maya as Shinji and Captain America finished their exercise.

"Alright. You!" She-Hulk snapped, pointing to Misato.

"Okay, first of all, Green Cheeks, my name is Misato Katsuragi! Or 'Major' if you want. Not 'You'! Got It?" Misato snapped back at the green amazon, unintimidated by her size and appearance.

"Sorry. Would 'Misato' please come over here?" she asked.

Misato walks over to the green-skinned amazon, who held out her hand to her.

"Since you passed through me... I want to see just how strong you really are." She-Hulk said.

"Fine." Misato grumbled, taking her hand.

It was nearly five minutes later after the pair had started to arm-wrestle in mid-air.

She-Hulk was actually impressed that Misato was keeping up with her.

"She's... as strong... as I am!" She-Hulk groaned as she struggled against the Japanese woman.

"That's not... saying much... since I don't know... how strong... you really are!" Misato groaned.

"She-Hulk can bench a bulldozer with one arm... if that gives you any indication." Captain America said.

"Some." Misato groaned.

"Well... glad that's settled... however we've got a slight problem with this one." Captain Marvel said to the young computer tech.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"She passed through Magneto. So that means she might have gotten the same powers that he has." she said.

"Which could be useful to us." Professor X stated.

"But how do we test that?" Cyclops asked.

"Allow me to help." Professor X said.

Using his mental abilities, Professor X helps Maya demonstrate her powers, which consists of having her see what Magneto often did with it. This naturally shocked the young woman, mostly at how easy it is for her to manipulate metal, which included the iron ore underneath their feet.

"I can control metal?" she gasped as metal started floating around them with ease.

"Magnetic fields, actually, which affect all forms of metal. Even the raw iron ore beneath our feet is apparently easy for you to manipulate!" Reed Richards stated as she continued levitating the metal ore all over the place.

"This... this is incredible! And I am seriously freaked out by this!" Maya cried out as she quickly lost her focus and caused the iron ore to crash into the ground around the heroes.

"Hey!" Spider Man shouted, leaping out of the way.

"Watch it!" The Thing shouted, taking a few pieces of metal to his head.

"Sorry!" Maya said.

"So... she _does_ have the same powers as Magneto." Cyclops said.

"Apparently so. Though we can probably trust her more than Magneto." Iron Man said.

Suddenly, the group's attention was caught by a powerful explosion only a couple of miles away from them.

"What was that?" Captain Marvel gasped.

"Some kind of energy blast!" The Hulk stated, his hand over his eyes to get a better view without the sunlight in his eyes.

"A ship... shot down!" Captain America stated.

"A large chunk of debris fell only a few miles away." Reed Richards stated.

"Let's check it out!" Iron Man said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Storm! Is the strain too much?" Professor X asked as the weather-controlling mutant heroine flew ahead of the X-Men team, her wind storm carrying her fellow mutants.

"No professor! I can sustain the winds which hold you and the others aloft... though I'm certain the ride is not very comfortable!" Storm declared.

"Wheee!" Spider Man shouted, his webbing attached to the back of the incredible Hulk, who was leaping through the air, pulling the webslinger like a water-skier while carrying the rock-like Thing as well.

"Stay still, Webhead! Or I might drop you!" Hulk said.

"How humiliatin!" Thing grumbled as Hulk carried him with one hand.

"Misato... this is really strange!" Shinji said, standing next to Misato.

"You're telling me, Shinji-kun." Misato said as the pair rode with Captain America, Hawkeye, and She-Hulk on a large chunk of rock that Iron Man was carrying as he flew.

Maya was using her magnetic powers to levitate herself on a piece of metal ore that she had flattened out so as to stand better on it.

"This isn't possible! I mean... I shouldn't be able to do this so easily!" she gasped.

"Get used to it now, girl!" Captain Marvel said, flying next to her. "Otherwise, it'll just drive you insane! And we don't need someone with your powers going mental on us."

"Right. Sorry." Maya replied.

The group of heroes soon arrived at the sight of the crash. But when they arrived, they were shocked at who was amongst the wreckage.

"Look! It's Doctor Doom! How could he have survived that blast?" Cyclops shouted.

"His personal force field must have been working over time!" Hulk stated.

"Cap! Stay Back!" Human Torch shouted as the star-spangled Avenger rushed towards him.

"Richards... must speak with Richards! Only he... might comprehend... Power so great... it humbles us! We are... Bacteria... Dust..." Dr Doom groaned.

"Don't Go Near Him! He's Dangerous!" Human Torch shouted.

"No! He's hurt... maybe badly!" Captain America stated.

"Don't trust him! He's treacherous! We've got to disarm him first!" Torch said.

"Let me handle that! I've going to enjoy slicing him out of that armor with my claws!" Wolverine stated.

"Back off, Wolverine!" Cap said to the mutant brawler before turning to talk to the injured man. "Let me help you, Doom."

However, Doom just stared at the star-spangled Avenger, glaring at him most likely.

"Doom... needs the aid... of no man!" he snapped. "Is that pity I see in your eyes Captain America? And yours, Richards? Pity Yourselves!" he snarled at the heroes. "I was a fool to think such as you might comprehend what only Doom can know!"

"Look out! He's Going To..." Wolverine shouted, right as Doom's gauntlets fired off a blast of energy that knocked the heroes off their feet.

"You Will Rue This Moment! You, The Others, The Beyonder... And The Universe! Soon, All Will Grovel At My Feet!" Doom shouted as he fired at the group before taking off into the air.

"Why couldn't he just have said good-bye?" Torch groaned as Doom flew away. "Hey! Wolvie... where'd you go to charm school?" he asked the razor-clawed mutant.

"Shut-Up, Punk! Or I'll carve you into briquette's!" Wolverine growled at the boy of fire.

"Heads Up! My radar's picking up bogies coming in fast!" Iron Man suddenly shouted.

"We're Under Attack!" Captain America shouted as the heroes suddenly noticed a group of super villains scramble over the nearby hill and rush towards them.

All at once, the forms of Kang the Conqueror, Amora the Enchantress, Absorbing Man, Dr Octopus, Wrecker, Thunderball, Piledriver, Bulldozer, Molecule Man, and The Lizard became fully visible, and all of them lunging to the attack, several of them brandishing all manner of high-tech weapons.

"And here we go." Misato tensed as she readied herself for this fight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This is yet another multi-chapter story courtesy of me, and this time I'm using the famed Secret Wars as the basis for this story. Not to mention I am throwing in several more Eva-characters than normal. Each of them will become heroes and villains. Also, for those of you who don't know, Shinji, Misato and Maya are speaking **English** like Captain America and the others because it's another ability they gained from the super powers when they phased through Cap, She-Hulk and Magneto.  
Enjoy the story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

The group was staring at Shinji, who was now an adult with the same body type as that of Captain America.

"So... if he gained the same abilities of Captain America... and the same body type... and grew up to the same age as him..." Reed mused.

"Which would make him over 70 years old really." Johnny snarked.

"...then what about Major Katsuragi and Lieutenant Ibuki?"

Suddenly...

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Misato shouted as her body started to change and grow to the same height and build as She-Hulk. Her hair was still a dark purple, but her eyes were a yellowish color and her skin was now a jade color.

"Major?" Maya gasped. "What's happened to her?"

"Happened to her? Look at you!" Wasp shouted at Maya.

"What's wrong?" Maya gasped.

"Here. Look." Iron Man said as he told the young woman to look into his shiny armored chest.

"OH MY GOD! MY HAIR IS WHITE!" Maya gasped.

"Just like Magneto's." Hawkeye said.

"Misato? Is that you?" Shinji asked as he looked up at his guardian, no longer at eye level with her as he was only a few second ago. (To Shinji, this was normal)

Misato-Hulk looked down at Shinji... and grinned.

"You cute." Misato-Hulk said as her grabbed Shinji and flung him over onto her left shoulder. "You came. Make Misato very happy." she said as she quickly jumped away.

The Avengers, Fantastic Four, and X-Men just looked at each other.

"Should we do something?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Yes. She might kill him with affection." Captain America said.

"I know my hormones were gonna get someone killed one of these days." She-Hulk said as she started chasing after her green counterpart.


	2. Villains Attack

_**BATTLEWORLD HEROES**__**  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion of the Marvel Secret Wars.

Summery: Ritsuko, Asuka and Rei arrive at the villains base, and meet Dr Doom, while the heroes take on the villains in their first battle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Villains Attack**

Inside the large and ominous base of the supervillains, an attractive faux-blond woman and two attractive-looking teenage girls were looking around their new surroundings trying to figure out what was going on and where they were.

They were glad they were alone, as the supervillains who had armed themselves prior to leaving the base for their battle would have done who-knows-what to them.

"This place is fantastic!" Dr Ritsuko Akagi, with her dyed blond hair wearing a white labcoat, blue shirt, black skirt, and flats, gasped as she continued staring at the numerous technological devices which were leaps and bounds ahead of anything NERV had.

"Yeah. Great. Now How About You Stop Drooling Over This Stuff And Start Telling Us Where We Are And What The Hell Happened?" Asuka Langley Sohryu, a redhead with long hair, dressed in a bright red skintight plugsuit, snapped at the Japanese scientist.

"If I knew that, as well as what this technology was capable of, I could easily send you home." Ritsuko said.

"You mean send _us_ home, right?" Asuka asked.

"Yes. Of course."

There was something about the way Ritsuko said that that made Asuka suspicious.

While the pair talked, Rei Ayanami just looked around at the advanced technology that Dr Akagi was drooling over. The 14-year old, blue-haired, red-eyed albino, still dressed in her skintight white plugsuit, was looking around wondering if her suspicions were correct.

The faux-blond scientist was practically foaming at the mouth over the advanced technology that was all around her. Their other companion, the 14-year old German girl with the long, red hair, blue eyes and the large mouth (in Rei's opinion) who was dressed similar to her, didn't seem to comprehend the situation.

Rei was possessed of a more logical nature, and as such, she could see perfectly well their trouble.

This technology was far, FAR, more advanced than anything NERV had. But there didn't seem to be anything terrestrial about it. It was all so... alien. Which told Rei only one thing: they weren't on Earth. At least not their Earth.

"We Have To Get Home!" Asuka snapped.

"And just how do you plan to accomplish that without even knowing where the hell we are?" Ritsuko asked, examining a piece of technology that looked like either some kind of weapon, or some kind of fancy science tool.

"Aren't you supposed to know that?" Asuka snapped again.

"Right off the bat? No! I need time to figure out this technology." Ritsuko snapped back.

"Time you do not have." a frightening voice boomed.

The three women of NERV all but jumped as they turned around and gasped when they saw a tall man in dark gray armor with a green hood, cape and tunic appear in the doorway. Asuka and Ritsuko were naturally scared of his sudden appearance, but Rei remained impassive. At least on the outside.

"I am Doctor Victor Von Doom." the armored man said. "Who, are you?"

"I'm... Doctor Ritsuko Akagi of NERV!" the faux-blond woman said in a startled voice.

"I have never heard of such an organization." Doom said.

"If I'm right... then it doesn't exist in this universe." Ritsuko explained.

"Is that so?" he asked. "And what makes you certain of this?"

"This technology! It's amazing! I've never seen anything like it. The organization I work for, has the very latest in advanced computer technology, and from what I've seen... all this is light-years ahead of it." Ritsuko stated.

"I see. And what are your names again?" Doom asked.

"I'm Dr Ritsuko Akagi." the faux-blond said. "Chief scientist of NERV."

"I am the great Asuka Langley Sohryu!" the redheaded girl said. "Robot pilot extraordinare. College graduate, expert marksman, trained fighter, and the most beautiful woman in Tokyo-3."

Ritsuko just glared at Asuka's rather blatant self-promotion as Rei spoke up.

"I am Rei Ayanami." the blue-haired albino said. "Pilot of Evangelion Unit-00."

"And I am Doctor Victor Von Doom: scientist, sorcerer, and ruler of the Eastern European country of Latveria." he re-introduced. "And it is obvious that if you are here, it is not of your choosing. Now it is?"

"It is not." Ritsuko answered. _Though I'm not complaining._

"Then perhaps, it is fate you are here for the purpose of aiding in this war." Doom said.

"War? What war?" Asuka asked.

Doom quickly explained the situation to them.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Asuka screamed once he was finished.

"Asuka..." Ritsuko hissed.

"NO! THAT'S SICK AND ABSURD! WE WERE ALREADY FIGHTING A WAR! AGAINST THE ANGELS! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME WE HAVE TO FIGHT A BUNCH OF COMIC BOOK REJECTS ON A RECENTLY BUILT PLANET BILLIONS OF LIGHT-YEARS FROM AN EARTH THAT MAY NOT EVEN BE OURS? WHAT KINDA OF FU-"

Zap!

Asuka falls down face-first.

Ritsuko and Rei looked at Doom.

"You... tasered her?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes. She was beginning to annoy me!" Doom declared.

"Thank you." Rei said. _I thanked him. I have not thanked anyone... since Pilot Ikari_. She thought. _Though Pilot Ikari would not have tasered Pilot Sohryu. He is... too kind for that. _

"Now... since you are here, it seems obvious that you are here to fight in this war on the side of those who are said to be villains. Though I cannot immediately fathom why. Still... Doom is not one to overlook a gift that is given to him." Doom stated.

"Gift?" Ritsuko asked as Rei lightly kicked at Asuka's unconscious body.

"Tell me, Dr Akagi, what is your field of expertise?" he asked.

"Computer technology and bio-chemistry." she answered.

"Hmm. Perhaps you can be of use to me." Doom said, then looked to Asuka. "And perhaps her, as well." he then turned to Rei. "And you, girl. What can you do?"

"She will do whatever she is ordered to do. Isn't that right, Rei?" Ritsuko spoke for the albino.

Rei looked at Dr Akagi, then Dr Doom, then Dr Akagi.

"Yes, Dr Akagi." she said.

Doom looked at Ritsuko curiously.

"Rei was conditioned to follow and obey all orders given her." Ritsuko explained.

"I see. That could be very useful." Doom mused and began his scheming once more. He then noticed something on a table not too far away. "Hmm... What is this? The inert body of the mad robot Ultron. Neutralized by Galactus upon our arrival." Doom said as he approached the scary-looking robot.

"You know what that thing is?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes. And perhaps this invulnerable adamantium body may yet know life! He will be very useful when my 'associates' return. That is, IF they return."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(At The Battlesight)

Captain America raised his shield as the villains began their attack.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! Form A Wedge! I'll Take The Point!" Captain America shouted at the heroes, right before a high-powered energy blast was fired.

KABOOM!

All at once, the blast fired by the supervillains in the three-legged walking platform destroyed a large hill that the heroes were standing on, scattering them and knocking a few unconscious.

"Hulk! We need time to regroup! Buy us two seconds!" Captain America shouted, digging himself out of the rubble.

"Cap, I – WHUHH!" Hulk groaned as another energy blast hit him. "Amazing! High-energy electron beams!" the green-goliath gasped as he rose up off the ground. "They hit like Thor's hammer... that's enough to batter any of us senseless – except me, of course!" he grinned.

Off to the side of the battle, the X-Men were also recovering from the initial attack.

"Holee.. Colossus is kayoed!" Wolverine said, noticing the unconscious Russian mutant still in steel-form, which had probably saved his life. "Lockheed is still scrappin' though! Get 'em, dragon!" he shouted as the miniature purple-skinned dragon was using his fire breath on the green-skinned Lizard.

"Their attack lacks any form of organization! They're completely undisciplined! That gives us a chance! EVERYONE ATTACK! Take out the Guns!" Captain America shouted.

"Relax, Cap! If their plan is simply to 'Rip Into Us' they haven't taken the strength of the Hulk into account!" the green goliath stated as he raised a large rock above his head, ready to throw it...

...only to have one of the villains blast the large rock out of his hands with their energy weapons.

"On the other hand..." he gasped as another energy blast fired at him attempting to take him out.

"Duck and cover, Spider Man!" She-Hulk shouted as the rock shrapnel sprayed everywhere.

"I'm okay, She-Hulk, but the others–!" the blue and red web-slinger shouted as he dodged the rocks.

"Mister Fantastic has them covered!" the green-skinned woman shouted, noticing the elastic-skinned scientist spreading out his body like a blanket to cover the unconscious Professor X, Rogue and Hawkeye.

"Literally." the web-slinger stated as he scrambled to get to his allies.

Not far away, Shinji's eyes surveyed the battlefield and noticed several of the heroes, the ones called Storm and Nightcrawler, had fallen and were about to be attacked by three of the still-conscious super villains, known as Kang, Wrecker and Absorbing Man.

"Victory is uncertain until they are all dead!" Kang, dressed in a gaudy green and purple outfit said as his high-tech handgun fired another energy blast at Iron Man, knocking him away.

Seeing the heroes in danger, Shinji quickly sprang into action.

"SHINJI! What are you–?" Misato shouted as she noticed how quick and agile the former teenager seemed to be now, acrobatically springing across the battlefield. _Impressive moves though._

Shinji leapt over a mound of rocks and flipped forward until he came within reach of the one called The Absorbing Man.

"Get away from them!" Shinji shouted as he charged the villains.

"Punk! I don't know who you are, but I'm gonna ground you into hamburger!" the bald man shouted as he hefted his wrecking ball over his head and flung it towards Shinji, never letting go of his end of the chain.

Fortunately, Shinji's new athleticism allowed him to avoid the wrecking ball, spring-boarding off his feet and into the air, kicking Absorbing Man in the face and knocking him back from the mutants Storm and Nightcrawler. Though tough, Absorbing Man's face hadn't absorbed the metal properties of his wrecking ball, so he was as human as the young man who had hit him.

Kang the Conqueror, the other closest villain to pair, tried to get a bead on Shinji with his gun, only to have a woman with purple hair suddenly leap in front of him.

"Don't even think about it, ya gaudy goon!" Misato shouted, blocking his path.

"What?" Kang gasped as he fired his weapon, blasting Misato with a full-frontal assault of energy. However, the blast didn't affect her too much, though it did fry her clothes.

"Oww! You Jerk! That Hurt And..." she cried, only to notice that he was just staring at her. "What? What's the problem? What are you staring...?" she gasped when she realized that the front part of her clothes had been blasted open, revealing her exposed chest barely covered by her bra. "AHH! YOU PERVERT!" she shouted, slamming her fists into the ground and sending a shockwave to the purple and green suited villain, knocking him violently off his feet and into a rock wall.

"Iron Man! Thing! Pull Back! Hurry!" Cap shouted as the pair complied, blocking another energy blast as with his shield. "All right! The Attackers Are In Position! Thor, Now!"

"Aye, Captain America!" the thunder god shouted as he gripped his hammer and slammed it into the large mound of rocks where three of the villains: Wrecker, Thunderball and The Lizard, stood.

WHA-BOOM!

Thor's strike takes out the entire hillside, knocking the villains out with one blast.

On the other side of the battlefield, Hulk and Human Torch were taking on the villains known as Piledriver and Bulldozer who were in the three-legged walker with the high-energy guns. Hulk grabbed the legs of the walker and started bending it with his bare hands.

"Bulldozer! Quit Rockin this thing! I can't draw a bead–!" Piledriver, dressed in a red mask, white shirt, red pants and white boots shouted.

"Piledriver, you idiot, it's not me! It's... oh no!" Bulldozer, dressed in an orange and silver armored suit, cried out. "It's The Hulk!"

"Go Hulkie! Hit 'Em!" Human Torch shouted as she fired at the mobile platform, disabling it's guns.

"Torch, when you can bend this ultra-hard alien metal like paper with your bare hands, _Then_ you can give me orders!" Hulk growled as he twisted the legs of the Wrecking Crew's vehicle. "Till then, I'll listen to our designated leader – Captain America – and no one else! Got It?"

"Nice work, Hulk! Mind if I pitch in a little high-energy optic blast?" Cyclops, dressed in a blue outfit with yellow gloves boots and underwear with a red belt and yellow-metallic visor asked as Hulk dropped the three-legged vehicle to the ground.

"Go ahead, kid – finish them off! The hard work's already done!" Hulk said as Cyclops blasted the machine to pieces with his optical energy blast, throwing Piledriver and Bulldozer from it.

Amora the Enchantress, a sexy woman with long blond hair, dressed in a green outfit, blasted the mutant heroine called Rogue with a bolt of energy and was about to finish her off, when a large, emerald-skinned woman leapt towards her, gripping her arms.

"Hiya! I'm the She-Hulk! You must be the Enchantress. I've heard so much around you – you're a not-nice lady!" the green-skinned heroine quipped to the blond Asgardian.

"A green woman?" Amora gasped, taking in the tall emerald-skinned woman dressed in a blue one-piece exercise outfit, purple/blue shoes and purple socks. "Is there no end to the varieties of mortals?" she asked. "But no, you really are all the same, aren't you? Frail, weak... Unhand Me!" she shouted, back-handing the She-Hulk.

WHAP! She-Hulk went flying back into the ground.

"Whuff!" She-Hulk gasped as she fell back. "Hey, you **are** strong!" she said, actually grinning.

"I am an Asgardian Goddess! I could easily crush you in my fist like the slug you are! But, physical contact with creatures such as you disgusts me! And why should an immortal mistress of sorcery sully her hands?" she boasted as her fists glowed with pinkish energy.

"And why should I let a chance like this slip by?" She-Hulk asked as she quickly rushed forward to punch the blond goddess square in the face. "It's not everyday I get to duke it out with someone solid enough to really unload on – and slow enough to let me!"

WHAK! She-Hulk connected with Amora and tossed her into a thick mound of rocks.

"Oh wow! That was like, tubular. You know – to the Max!" she laughed as she stood victorious over the super villain.

"Sorry, but I won't let you hurt them!" Shinji shouted as he leapt into the air, dodging the metallic arms of Dr Octopus (who was shocked at the athleticism this Japanese man possessed) and kicked him square in the jaw as he had been making his way towards the unconscious X-Man called Storm.

_He moves so fast! So agile! Like Captain America! Who is this man?_ Dr Octopus, dressed in a green bodysuit with orange boots and a belt, wondered as he rubbed his bleeding chin, turning on his metal tentacles in order to retreat. _But he is not up to Spider Man's level, I can..._ he mentally paused when he noticed that his 'allies' were quickly losing. _Perhaps it is time to retreat._ "This is not over, boy!" Octavius shouted as he was barely able to get his arms moving to get away.

He was fortunate that Shinji was more preoccupied with his heroic allies than going after him.

However, Kang and Absorbing Man had recovered and were making their way towards Shinji who had his back to them. Kang had regained consciousness and grabbed his gun aiming it at Storm, seeing as how she was an easier target. Storm groaned as she blinked her eyes opened, which made Shinji turn around. He saw Kang with the gun in his hand aiming it towards Storm and leapt at him. Kang redirected his gun at Shinji and fired.

"AAAHHHH!" Shinji screamed as the blast hit him in the chest, causing him to stumble.

However...

"What? No! The gun's calibrations were off! It was a low-power setting!" Kang shouted as he checked his gun.

"Which means?" Absorbing Man asked.

"He's Not Dead!" Kang shouted.

"No... But I Am Extremely Upset!" Shinji growled as he leapt at Kang and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying into a rock pile.

"And I'm Gonna Squash You Flat!" Absorbing Man shouted as he spun his wrecking ball at the Japanese super-soldier.

However, before he could release it, his metallic ball suddenly took off in the opposite direction, hurling him in the direction of Dr Octopus and the others.

"What?" Shinji gasped as Maya Ibuki appeared behind a rock wall.

"And that's the power of magnetic repelling." Maya said proudly.

"Thank's Maya-san." Shinji said as he rubbed his chest gently.

Iron Man and Captain America easily pushed back The Wrecker. Cap knocking his crowbar out of his hands with his shield, Iron Man blasting him with his repulsar beams and knocking him down the hill.

"We have to get out of here!" Wrecker shouted from the bottom on the hill.

"I agree!" Molecule Man shouted, not having done anything himself.

Dr Octopus, Absorbing Man, Wrecker and Molecule Man were soon on the run.

While they were retreating, Maya used her magnetic powers to wrap up the unconscious villains known as Kang, Amora, and the creature called The Lizard in tight metal wires from the villains Walker.

Hulk did the same to the three members of the Wrecking Crew: Thunderball, Bulldozer and Piledriver, using steel taken from the mini-walker vehicle to physically wrap them up.

"The battered remnant of the enemy force flees, Captain America. Shall we pursue them?" Thor asked, rubbing his arm slightly.

"No, Thor! Let them go for now!" Captain America said. "It's best not to let ourselves get scattered! We've got to consolidate our position... and we've got prisoners to worry about!"

"Don't worry about The Enchantress. She'll be out of quite a while." She-Hulk said as Maya finished wrapping her up in steel cables.

"Are you alright, Ms Storm?" Shinji asked as he helped the weather-controlling mutant to her feet.

"I am fine. Thank you... Shinji, was it?" Storm asked as she rose to her feet. _He saved my life. Were it not for him, those villains would have easily killed us all in our unconscious state._ She thought as her hand left his. _What is this strange feeling I get from him, though?_

"Storm! If you're feeling up to it, do a quick reconnaissance! See if there's any defensible shelter around here!" Captain America shouted as the rest of the heroes were up and around.

"Very Well!" the mohawk-sporting weather goddess shouted as she took off into the air. But as she did, she couldn't help but notice how similar to Earth this planet's atmosphere was. Though alien, it seemed to be able to bend to the will of her mutant abilities.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A short while later, Storm managed to locate a suitable base of operations. Which turned out to be an incredibly massive and high-tech complex.

"Well, Captain America, is that an adequate defensive shelter?" Storm asked as the group looked over the complex from a large and high hill-side.

Thor was carrying Kang, Hulk was carrying Thunderball, Bulldozer and Piledriver, She-Hulk was carrying Enchantress, Spider Man was carrying Lizard. All of them bound and unconscious as teh heroes looked at their new headquarters.

"Place is bigger than Fifty-Four and a half Pentagons. I'd estimate." Hulk said as he stared at it.

The massive complex reminded Shinji, Misato and Maya of the Geofront. Though when they got closer to it, they noted that the technology was far superior to anything they could have imagined.

"Ritsuko would be drooling over this stuff!" Misato said. "And this is just the outside of the base."

"Does that mean we might have a chance of getting home?" Shinji asked. "Cause... I don't think I can go back like this." he said, looking at his body.

"What makes you say... oh. Right. The adult-thing." Misato stated with a smile. "Well... at least you're a handsome devil."

"Misato!" he blushed.

"Oh, how cute! You can still blush!" she giggled.

"Is something wrong, Colossus?" Nightcrawler, the blue-furred, yellow-eyed, three-fingered, two-toed mutant with the prehensile blue tail dressed in a form-fitting red, black and white costume asked, noticing the large Russian mutant looking around.

"I just realized, Kurt. Kitty's dragon. I have not seen it since the battle. If something happened to it, Kitty will be heart-broken when we return to Earth." Colossus, the tallest of the X-Men, dressed in a red and yellow costume, said.

"What makes you think that we're ever gonna get back, kid?" Wolverine asked. "Forget the dragon." he said as he walked into the base behind the others.

Hulk lead the way into the base, seeing as he was the strongest and most invulnerable.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inside the massive and incredibly high-tech complex, which had thousands of 'more complicated than you could invent' technological devices, the dozens of heroes were walking around trying their best to get their bearings.

"Prisoners secured, Cap!" Reed Richards said as the group continued to walk through the massive-built and incredibly sophisticated complex. "The prisoner-detention system we found is very humane it seems. It uses a form of Psychostasis by controlling aggression through brainwave modulation. Sorry it took so long for me to figure out how to operate it."

"I doubt that any of the rest of us could have done it at all, Richards." Captain America said.

"Whoops! Good thing the new, improved Hulk with Dr. Bruce Banners brain didn't hear that! He's _So_ touchy, lately!" Spider Man quipped while he stood atop an elevated piece of machinery which was hanging above the heroes themselves.

"I also found a healing device – a cell regenerator – in which I placed The Enchantress. She'd probably just wake up with a black eye, but you can't be too careful. That was an incredible blow to the head she took from the She-Hulk." Reed said.

"It's no wonder that the name 'Mister Fantastic' is renowned for compassion as well as courage. You give added meaning to the word 'hero', Richards." Cap said. "Now, however, it's time to attend to our own needs." He said as he stood on a platform high overlooking part of their base. "I'm satisfied that there's no immediate danger threatening us. Get everyone together in the large dome we discovered on the four hundred and fifty-first level!"

"Reason?" The Thing, who was trailing behind the heroes, asked.

"Strategy meeting!" the star-spangled avenger said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The group assembled in a large theater-like room, if the seating was any indication, though the large waterfall behind them on the other side of the dome was a little hard to ignore.

The Thing and Hawkeye were standing on the main floor. The first level of seats sat The Wasp in her human size. In the second row from left to right sat Reed Richards, Captain Marvel, Iron Man, She-Hulk and Cyclops. Behind them on the third row sat Human Torch, Spider Man and Rogue. The fourth row behind them sat Professor X at the far right with Shinji, Misato and Maya filling in the rest of the seats. The fifth row held Thor, Colossus, Storm, and Wolverine. And the sixth, and top/last, row held Nightcrawler and the Hulk.

All of them were facing their designated leader, Captain America, who stood on a raised platform in the middle of the floor.

"We won the first skirmish, but not the war! Not by a long shot!" Captain America said to them.

"So let's go out and win it, already! Why are we sitting here?" Wolverine grumbled.

"First, Wolverine, because we don't know where _all_ of our foes are! It's a big planet! Galactus, Dr Doom, the Molecule Man, Dr Octopus, The Wrecker, The Absorbing Man... and Magneto... are still out there! Any one of them is too dangerous to take lightly. We have an advantage now. Let's not blow it!"

"You're nuts, Flag-Man!" Wolverine scoffed. "You say we have the advantage, I say we exploit it!"

"Weren't you listening, Wolverine?" Cyclops said. "We don't know where they are. So how can we exploit an advantage when we don't know where to exploit it?"

"Easy to see why you don't lead the X-Men." Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, snarked.

"You ain't one to talk, boy!" the razor-clawed mutant snapped.

While the heroes continued talking, or at least arguing, Misato leaned over to Shinji.

"How are you feeling Shinji-kun?" Misato asked. "I mean... you got shot in the chest. How is it?"

"Not bad. It burns but... it didn't even tear the skin." Shinji replied. "You remember when I got shot in the chest by the Fifth Angel?"

"Yeah?" she asked, knowing it was a sore subject with him.

"This isn't as bad. Like a sunburn." Shinji said.

"That blast boiled the LCL in the entry plug, Shinji-kun. You're lucky you survived that."

"Yeah, but... I think my skins a lot tougher now. I mean... it's grown up and all, so... it would be stronger, right?" he asked.

"Guess so. Otherwise, you'd probably be dead." she said, somewhat bluntly. "Sorry. So... what do you think of all this, Shinji-kun?"

"I... I don't know. It's like we're getting tossed from one war into another. I don't want to fight, but... I don't think we're being given a choice." he replied.

"Just like before." Maya commented. "Of course this time... we're _all_ fighting!"

"Yeah." Misato replied. "And that's something I actually like!"

"You do?" Shinji asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yes! I mean... at least I don't have to send children out to fight against giant monsters anymore. I actually get to fight instead of giving orders." she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm not a kid anymore. But... you'd like to stay here?" Shinji asked.

"Well... let's face it, our world didn't have a lot of high points, and all. Bad weather, grumpy politicians, conflicting chain-of-command orders. But I guess the bigger thing is... we don't really have a way home, right? Some of these guys seem to be smarter than Ritz. If they can't get us home, with all this advanced technology all around us... what choice do we have?" Misato said as Captain America continued talking.

"The rest of us will take turns on watch here. I'll need two details. One to check for suitable living quarters, and one to find a Mess Hall. And food, if there is any!" the super-soldier said.

"I'll do that!" Shinji said, raising his hand.

"Really?" Captain America asked, as everyone looked at the young man.

"Well, I'm used to doing the cooking back home, so I can do that job."

"Alright, son. Job's yours." Cap said with a nod.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the heroes started getting to know their new base of operations, a certain red and purple garbed master of magnetism stared out over the alien landscape from his own recently acquired base. The large high-tech base actually looked more like a gigantic mechanical horseshoe. Or, more appropriately, a magnet.

_How strange... how bizarre is this alien world! To think that here, in this weird, secret place, the fate of all existence hangs in the balance!_ Magneto thought as he looked out over a landscape that looked like a hundred pinkish vine-like tentacles reaching into a large open and smoking crater._ I wonder... do the others feel the same sense of destiny that I feel?_

He chuckled at that.

_Not long ago, such a thought would have never occurred to me – that the hearts of ordinary men might share a feeling with the heart of one of the Homo-Superior race!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The four supervillains: Dr Octopus, Absorbing Man, The Wrecker and Molecule Man had only just returned to their base of operations, many hours after their defeat.

"They're still not after us!" Molecule Man, a brown-haired man in a green and purple outfit, said with a nervous tinge in his voice. "You don't see them, do you, Doctor Octopus?"

"No I do not, Molecule Man! For the last time! And I'm getting sick of your whining!" Dr Octopus said.

"I'm sick of all of you!" Absorbing Man growled at them.

"Relax! There's our little home away from home!" The Wrecker said. "We can rest, regroup and figure out our next move."

However, the quartet paused when they noticed a certain gray-armored and green caped figure standing in the entranceway to their base.

"Greetings! Welcome to Doombase!" Dr Doom said.

"Hey! It's Doctor Doomwimp!" Absorbing Man groaned.

"I – I thought Kang destroyed you!" Dr Octopus said.

"Looks like he didn't do such a good job." Wrecker said.

_So... Kang was responsible for shooting me down prior to Richards and the others finding me._ Doom mused. _I will deal with him at a later date_.

"Yeah, Wrecker? Well that can be fixed!" Absorbing Man shouted. "Get out of our way, rustpot – or I'll twist your tin nose off!" he threatened.

"Wh-what the Absorbing Man means is that we'd really like to come inside. We're exhausted! Right, Wrecker?" Molecule Man sniveled.

"No! He meant what he said!" Wrecker shouted.

"Doctor Octopus Now Rules Here, Doom!" Dr Octopus shouted at the steel-plated monarch, himself getting ready to attack the green-cloaked scientist/sorcerer.

KRAACK! A powerful beam of energy blasted the ground the four villains were standing on, hurling them off their feet and injuring them in the process.

"I think not, Octopus!" Doom declared.

"What?" Molecule Man gasped, recovering first and looking up.

The villains all looked up and saw a scary and familiar sight.

"Ultron!" Dr Octopus gasped, seeing the adamantium robot standing on a platform overlooking them. "You rebuilt Ultron? He serves you now?"

"Absolutely indestructible – powerful beyond measure – armed with alien energies which even the Absorbing Man cannot absorb, and none of you can endure... and he is mine to command! As are you!" Dr Doom declared.

"Aw! Who gives a hoot!" Adsorbing Man grumbled as the group got back to their feet. "I need a meal an' sleep! You wanna be in charge, Doom? Okay by me."

"Then, by all means. Enter!" Dr Doom said as he lead the group back into the newly named base.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the armored monarch gave the returned supervillains an update on what he was planning to do, as well as coming up with an attack strategy, Ritsuko was in her designated lab working on some high-tech device.

"I don't trust that guy!" Asuka grumbled from behind the faux-blond scientist, who was sitting at a console and watching Doom play host to the villains on the monitors.

"Because he orders you around, or because he zapped you?" Ritsuko asked.

"At least Commander Ikari never tasered me." Asuka grumbled.

_He never got the chance_. Ritsuko thought. "Doom is different." she said.

"How do you figure that?"

_Gendo wants to destroy the world, Victor wants to rule it._ Ritsuko thought. "I can tell."

"Care to share?"

"If I gave you the long, drawn out reason, would you believe me?"

Asuka mumbled something before turning away. Rei then walked up to the scientist.

"I must agree with Pilot Sohryu." Rei said. "There is something about this Dr Doom that I do not fully trust."

"Is that because of your loyalty to Commander Ikari?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes." Rei answered, not really thinking of an alternate answer on-the-spot.

Ritsuko looked at the blue-haired girl. "You do know he was planning to sacrifice you, right?"

"Yes. However, I do not think that Victor Von Doom has our best interests in mind." Rei replied.

"Maybe he doesn't. But his interests are better for us than The Commander. And right now... he needs us." Ritsuko said. "Understood?"

"Understood." Rei said as she went back to her own work.

_Still... Rei has a point. There is something about Victor Von Doom that I do not trust. And yet... I get the feeling he is better than Gendo_. Ritsuko thought as she went back to her own work. _There are bigger things going on here... and I just hope I'm ready for them... because I'm not ready to die just yet!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here is my second chapter, which I am actually impressed I got finished so soon. I might update it later, or edit it if not fully satisfied. I am actually using the Secret Wars comics (the reprints that came with the toys) to write out this story.

Any suggestions would be appreciated as to what you want to see. I am changing the original story rather drastically so, any fans of this story, you have been warned.

And as always, leave me lots of reviews.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

"I just don't trust that Alexander Dumbass reject!" Asuka huffed.

"Dumas." Rei said.

"What?"

"The author of the 'Man In The Iron Mask' was Alexandre Dumas. Not Dumbass."

"Ugh! Now I'm even taking like that freakin' stooge friend of the Third's!" Asuka said.

"Toji Suzuhara and Shinji Ikari."

"What?"

"The stooge, as you call him..."

"I Get It! I Get It! Stop correcting me!" Asuka shouted.

"Stop making mistakes." Rei said simply.

"Bite me, blue hair!" Asuka said curtly.

CHOMP!

"AAAHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Asuka shouted as she pulled away from Rei, holding her bitten arm.

"You said to 'bite me', so I did." Rei said simply.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asuka shouted as she stormed off.

"She does not taste very good." Rei said.


	3. New Arrivals

_**BATTLEWORLD HEROES**__**  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or the Marvel Secret Wars.

Summery: Shinji accidentally teleports several people from Earth to Battleworld, many of whom are the paramours of the other heroes already there. And Magneto makes his move against the heroes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**New Arrivals**

(The Heroes Fortress)

"Is everything alright, Shinji?" Storm asked, the African woman dressed in a black leather pants, short-sleeved jacket, shirt, gloves, boots, and sporting a white mohawk on her head.

Taking a break from her teammates for a time, she met up with the Japanese man while he was staring at a large device on the North side of the massive complex.

"Oh! Ms Storm! I... Uh... not really." Shinji replied, looking at a massive device that was, in fact, alien to him. "I'm just not sure what this thing really does."

"Is it a means of creating food? Or just ejecting it like a vending machine?" she asked, staring at the machine that he was staring at.

"I don't know. It doesn't look like it. For all I know it's a device that could blow us up. It's not even labeled." he replied.

"Then perhaps you should not touch it." she suggested.

"Yeah, I..." he said, only to wave his hand past a small black sensor on the device that suddenly activated it.

"What in..." Storm gasped as the machine hummed.

"Uh-oh!" Shinji gasped as the lights started blinking on and off.

A strange lens, like a magnifying glass, emerged from the device and hovered over Shinji. A bright light shown down upon the young man for a few seconds, before it stopped and the lens retracted back into the machine.

A screen suddenly appeared in front of Shinji and Storm, displaying a digitized diagram of Shinji, as well as a combination of different colored and styled outfits.

A blinking light right underneath the screen caught Shinji's attention, though without much idea of what was happening, the young man pushed the button, hoping to stop the machine and shut it down.

However, when he did, the screen froze on one particular costume, a full-body black outfit that was lined with yellow and green color, and even had a mask covering the digital Shinji's head.

The machine buzzed and whirled for a few seconds. When it stopped, a panel opened up and a steel plank slid out, with a black outfit that had yellow and green trim on it.

Shinji and Storm looked at the outfit for a few seconds, before Shinji picked it up. Unfurling it, the young man guessed that it was about his size.

"A new costume?" Storm asked.

"Perhaps. The outfit that Dr Richards gave me is kinda ruined, so... uh... could you turn around please?" he asked the African woman.

"Oh. Of course." Storm said, turning around to give Shinji some privacy.

However, the young man failed to notice that the weather-controlling mutant was standing in front of a metal panel that was reflecting Shinji's image back to her. Storm just grinned as she watched Shinji get undressed and changed into the new outfit.

Her tongue unconsciously rolled across her lips at what she saw.

Within a couple minutes, Shinji was fully dressed.

"Alright. You can look." he said.

_I have been, but no reason to let you know that._ Storm thought as she turned around, staring at Shinji in his new costume. "Hmm. Impressive. You look like a ninja." she said.

"I guess." Shinji said, looking at himself. "No weapons. I guess this machine makes new costumes only?"

"Yes. We should tell the others." Storm said.

"Uh... maybe we should label this machine first?" he suggested.

"Good idea." she said, using her lightning powers to scorch a word, 'Costumes', in front of the large machine, so as not to damage it.

With that done, the pair leave the room, only to get lost in another room with another large high-tech device, which causes something else to happen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(X-Men Meeting Room)

"Are you sure, Professor? I mean... going to look for Magneto?" Cyclops asked.

"We will need all the allies we can get." Professor X stated.

"That's not what the Avengers think." Wolverine said. "And I don't like the idea of Mags here with us. Not like we can trust him."

"True, but... that Japanese girl, Maya? She's got the same powers as Magneto. We may not need him after all." Rogue, who had long brown hair with a white streak highlighting it, and was dressed in a green and white costume that covered most of her body, stated.

"But she's ain't on our side. She's with that other newcomer pair, and they're with Cap and the others." Wolverine said. "Not saying we can trust any of 'em."

"But we are on the same side, my friend." Colossus said. "We might not agree, but are we not on the same side?"

"He's right, Wolverine. Even if Magneto has killed several humans, he was still chosen to be on our side for this battle." Nightcrawler said.

"By someone who kidnapped us and put us on this side of the battlefield, against our wills. They don't trust us, pally. Cause we're mutants!" the razor-clawed brawler huffed.

"This isn't the time for this discussion! We need to formulate a plan!" Cyclops said, trying to get the group back on track.

"Hey! Where's Storm?" Rogue asked, noticing their team leader was missing.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Avengers Meeting Room)

"Do you really think we should trust the X-Men?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Would you rather have them against us?" Iron Man asked.

"Not really, but we need to know exactly who is on our side and who isn't." the dark-skinned woman in the white costume with the black leggings said.

"Are you referring to their defense of Magneto?" Captain America asked.

"Yes." Captain Marvel said.

"I have to agree, Cap. They may have fought Magneto more, but they still sided with him. Against us." She-Hulk said.

"That was mostly Professor X's doing." Reed Richards said as he and The Thing arrived at the meeting room.

"What do you mean?" Hawkeye asked.

"Professor Xavier believes in human/mutant peace. And he believes that it should start with mutants. His own kind." Reed explained.

"Plus he and Magneto used to be friends." Captain America said. "It goes all the way back to the war. And I mean World War II."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hawkeye asked.

"Magneto is Jewish." the super soldier said.

"So?" the master archer asked, wondering where that came from.

"So... Magneto's family and friends were killed by the Nazis during the war. He knows first hand what it means to be persecuted by 'normal humans'. And all for being religiously different. But now there is a genetic difference that has become a very large issue in of itself back on Earth. I don't condone Magneto's actions, but because of these differences it is understandable why Magneto is under the belief that he is justified in his actions."

"Just because he is a member of a persecuted race, this isn't the time or place to just up and forgive someone for their past misdeeds." Wasp said.

"Normally I would agree with that, but this is a completely different situation. We're not on Earth, and while I'm not one to judge a man who is persecuted by an entire race just for being different, the fact is we may not need Magneto." Captain America said.

"Why? Because of her?" Captain Marvel asked, thumbing her finger at Maya, who was standing in the corner with Misato.

"I have a name, you know!" Maya stated with an unusual show of strength.

"Speaking of names, we should give her one." She-Hulk said. "She has the same powers as Magneto. Maybe we ought to call her 'Magneta' or maybe 'Polaris'."

"Or the new 'Polaris'." Iron Man suggested.

"We'll need to figure out a name for Misato too." She-Hulk mused to herself.

"But her magnetic powers came from a mutant. Which means that she's either a mutant, or part. In any case, the X-Men might want her on their side right off." Hawkeye stated.

"That... is for Ms. Ibuki to decide." Captain America declared.

"Really? I get to choose?" Maya asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course." the star-spangled avenger said to her. "Granted we would want you on our side, but we're not going to force you."

"But the bad guys might." Iron Man said.

"Not 'might', Iron Man. Will!" Wasp stated.

Maya sighed. "I feel like I'm being singled out just because of my powers." Maya said.

"Hey, you still got me and Shinji." Misato whispered to her.

"Speaking of Pilot Ikari, where is..." Maya started to say.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spider Man, Human Torch and the Hulk are the first to arrive at the room where Shinji and Storm are, and gasp in shock when they see what they see.

Standing before them are five individuals that they knew quite well.

The first woman was an attractive blond in a simple stay-at-home outfit, loose fitting pants, a pink blouse, and an obvious bulge in her stomach which indicated she was pregnant. And at this point, she was at least 6 months along. Her name: Susan Richards, the force-field creating Invisible Girl.

The second woman was a beautiful redheaded woman dressed in a green mini-dress with yellow boots and gloves and belt and a greenish mask around her eyes. Her name: Jean Grey, the telekinetic Marvel Girl.

The third woman was a sexy platinum blond and an athletic body covered in black spandex with fluffy white trim on the boots and gloves, a black choker around her neck and black mask over her eyes. Her name: Felicia Hardy, the agile ex-thief known as The Black Cat.

The fourth woman was an athletic blond woman in a black and white outfit with long white sleeves and minus leg coverings, a black mask over her eyes and a metal staff in her hands. Her name was Barbara "Bobbi" Morse, the agile Mockingbird.

And the fifth woman was an exotic tiger-woman with orangish/brown fur, black stripes over her body, dressed in a blue two-piece bikini, sharp claws and a wagging tail. Her name was Greer Grant, the ferocious Tigra.

"What... happened?" Johnny Storm gasped.

"How did they get here?" Spider Man asked.

"Don't know. But they look as confused as we are!" The Hulk said.

"Where are we?" Sue Richards asked as her brother raced up and hugged her. "Johnny!"

"Good to see you, sis!" the blond young man said as he hugged his sister as well.

"How did we get to this place?" Jean Grey asked.

"What the heck _is_ this place?" Mockingbird asked.

"_Where_ the heck is this place?" Tigra asked.

"I don't know, but you are going to be welcomed. Ecstatically." Spider Man said to the women.

"Spidey!" Black Cat shouted as she leapt at him, hugging him tightly.

"Case in point." he said as the ebon-clad woman tightly embraced him. "What are you... MMPH!" he gasped as the beautiful woman kissed him passionately, even through his mask. "Uh... it's good to see you too!" he said once she had released him.

"Is that all you can say to your girlfriend?" Black Cat asked.

"I... Uh...sorry. Your kiss was a little... I didn't think you'd be so glad to see me." he said.

"Well, I am!" she smiled and hugged him tightly.

Spider Man sighed and hugged the woman back. It _was_ good to see her.

Within minutes, the Avengers, The Fantastic Four and the X-Men all arrived in the room.

Naturally they were all shocked to see their friends and loved ones here in their new base on this strange alien planet.

Their reactions were instantaneous.

"JEAN?" Cyclops gasped.

"SCOTT!" Marvel Girl gasped.

Cyclops envelops Marvel Girl in a tight hug as they both kissed passionately. Though Scott was naturally shocked to see his 'dead' girlfriend and wondered how she would take to him being married to someone else.

"REED!" Sue Richards gasped when she saw her husband.

"SUSAN!" Reed shouted as he wrapped his arms multiple times around Sue and kissed her, his body bending so as not to hurt their unborn baby still growing in her womb.

"CLINT?" Mockingbird gasped.

"BOBBI!" Hawkeye shouted.

The pair of Avengers, obviously glad to see one another, embraced and kissed tightly each other.

The heroes just stared at the rather amorous scenes before them, even as The Avengers welcomed their other teammate to their ranks.

"It's good to see you, Tigra." Captain America said to the tiger-woman.

"What? I don't get a kiss too?" Tigra said mirthfully.

"Uh..." the star-spangled avenger gasped, realizing that the other newly arrived heroes were making out with their own respective lovers. "What exactly happened here?" Captain America asked Shinji.

"Yeah, how did they get here?" Hulk asked, before looking at Shinji. "You were here before we showed up, so... you wanna start talking?"

"And what is up with that outfit?" Wolverine asked the adult Eva pilot. "Not bad, though."

"Uh... I don't know." Shinji said, then looking at his new outfit. "But I got this outfit from a machine in the other room."

"You're gonna have to show us later." Spider Man said, with Black Cat still hanging off of him.

"That doesn't explain how they got here." Hawkeye said, indicating the five women. "Not that we're complaining."

"It was that machine." Shinji said, pointing to the largest machine in the room, which looked like some kind of fancy giant computer from the _Jetson's_ cartoon.

"And you just _happened_ to turn it on, and _somehow_ managed to teleport five of our friends here to this planet from our planet, and not just _any_ people, but the ones we missed and wanted to see more than _anything_." Cyclops stated.

"It... it started operating right when the storm started." Shinji said. "I just passed by it and... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright, Shinji. It's not like we're upset or anything." Cyclops said. "It's just..."

"Now that they're here, they'll be brought into this war the same as us." Reed explained.

"War?" Mockingbird asked.

"What war?" Sue asked.

"There's a lot of explain." Reed said.

"Wait! If this device brought them here... couldn't we use it to get home?" Hawkeye asked.

"Doubtful." Reed said.

"Why?" Hawkeye asked.

"Because..." he started to say.

The aforementioned 'Machine' suddenly vanished.

"...The Beyonder controls all this." he finished.

"Damn It!" the archer cursed.

"And our situation has just changed." Captain America said.

"What do you mean?" Tigra asked.

"Before we were fighting to win, in order to get back to our loved ones. Now we're fighting to make sure nothing bad happens to them now that they're here." the star-spangled avenger said.

"Again... I'm sorry." Shinji said.

"You didn't know, Shinji. It could have been any one of us." Captain America said.

Suddenly, Sue Richards looked distressed.

"Reed! Where's Franklin?" Sue asked her husband.

"Franklin? I thought he was with you!" Reed gasped when he heard that his son might be here.

"He was... back on Earth... but then I was suddenly here and..." she said.

However, before anyone could attempt to calm the woman down, a small blond-haired boy raced into the room with a familiar purple dragon on his heels.

"YEOW! I said I was sorry for stepping on your tail!" Franklin Richards shouted as the small dragon was now shooting fire at the boy.

"You get away from my son!" Sue shouted as she encased the dragon in a force field while her son raced up and ducked behind his father. "Bad dragon!" she admonished.

"Daddy!" Franklin shouted when he realized who he was hiding behind.

"Franklin! I'm so glad to see you!" Reed said as he wrapped his arms around his son.

"It's Kitty's dragon, Lockheed!' Colossus stated when he saw the small, purple dragon.

"Well, you can have him." Sue said as she levitated the dragon over to the steel-armored mutant and released her force field. The dragon happily jumped onto Colossus's shoulder, sitting on it like a perched bird.

"Well... now that that's done... will someone explain to me what the heck is going on here?" Mockingbird asked her teammates.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." Professor X said, suddenly sensing a familiar presence within his mind. "Everyone! There's Trouble In The Power Dome!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Under the cover of darkness, Magneto, the mutant master of magnetism silently rode the magnetic waves in order to sneak up upon the gigantic complex. His magnetic powers enabled him to sneak into the Power Dome in the center of the advanced complex, overriding the electrical systems so as not to alert the heroes, and was even now trying to cause major troubles from within.

_There! A simple matter to cause an influx of energy within this fusion reactor, which will cause enough trouble so that it will bring the heroes running here_. Magneto thought as he continued to fiddle with the console controls. _And once here, my goal will be that much simpler to accomplish. _

However, the master of magnetism didn't have to wait long as several heroes burst into the power room.

Spider Man and Black Cat were the first, followed by Captain America, Captain Marvel, Misato, Maya, Shinji, Storm, Iron Man, Reed Richards, The Thing, The Invisible Woman, The Human Torch, She-Hulk, Wasp, Hawkeye, Mockingbird and Tigra scrambled into the facility.

"Professor X was right! It's Magneto!" Wasp shouted as the master of magnetism was standing on a platform high above the heroes.

"He's disrupted the fusion generator's power flow! It'll explode if we don't get it under control!" Reed shouted.

"Reed and I can handle that!" Sue shouted.

"The X-Men are cutting off his escape route!" Captain America shouted.

"While we take Magneto head on!" Hawkeye shouted.

"None of you may lay a hand on my person!' Magneto declared as he stretched out his hands and magnetically caused two of the large towers of heavy machinery to fall in on the heroes.

"Maya! Brace Those Towers!" Misato shouted.

"Right Major!" Maya shouted as her own magnetic powers lashed out and knocked the machinery back away from the heroes.

At seeing this Magneto gasped.

_That woman... she possesses the same powers as I do!_ He gasped in thought as the heroes started surrounding him.

"Misato! Fastball Special!" Storm shouted to Misato.

"What Special?" The purple-haired woman asked the dark-skinned mutant.

"Pick up Shinji and toss him at Magneto!" Storm explained.

"This is weird. Though I've never been able to pick up guys like this before." Misato said as she grabbed Shinji and took her position.

"Misato! Wait!" Shinji cried out as Misato hurled him towards Magneto. "WAAAAAAHHHHH!" he shouted as he flew towards Magneto.

The master of magnetism was using his own magnetic powers to hurl various objects at the Avengers and the Fantastic Four in order to keep them off of him. He managed to knock back Hawkeye and Mockingbird to his right, Spider Man and Black Cat who tried to jump him from above, and She-Hulk and The Thing to his left. As a result, he didn't notice the dark-garbed figure flying through the air and slamming into his head.

"Ouch." Shinji groaned as he rubbed his head, noticing that he was lying atop something.

"Shinji! Are you alright?" Captain America asked as he pulled the young Japanese man off of the semi-conscious Magneto.

"I think so. But I think I'll walk from now on." he said wobbling off of the magnetic mutant.

"Magneto's still conscious!" The Human Torch shouted as they noticed Magneto trying to sit up.

_Must get away. Must retreat!_ Magneto thought as he tried to stand up.

"Sorry to do this, Maggie!" The Thing said, dropping his rocky-fist lightly on Magneto's helmeted head, which dropped the master of magnetism back onto his back. Unconscious.

"We got Magneto!" Captain Marvel exclaimed as she landed next to The Thing.

"The fusion generator has been stabilized!" Mr Fantastic said from the upper platform.

"Good! Because we've got another prisoner for you!" Hawkeye said.

"Professor Xavier is going to be upset at this." Storm said.

"Tough." Hawkeye said. "Maggie here tried to sabotage our base. A power overload like this would have wiped us all out!"

"Hawkeye's right, Storm." She-Hulk said. "It could have been bad if Reed hadn't fixed things."

"Still, I must inform the X-Men of this." Storm said as she flew away. _And then I must make this up to Shinji._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naturally when Professor X found out about this, he was upset.

"This is not what we discussed!" Professor X said as The Thing placed the unconscious master of magnetism in one of the stasis tubes alongside the other villains.

"We didn't discuss anything, Professor." Captain America said. "Besides, he's too dangerous, we can't trust him, and there's no telling what he could have done inside that Power Dome."

"But keeping him in Psychostasis along with the other supervillains is wrong. Magneto is not a..."

"Criminal? Terrorist? Extremist?" Captain Marvel asked.

"A murderer?" Wasp added.

"Magneto has committed crimes against mankind. He'll turn on us the second he wakes up." Captain Marvel said.

"Not if I can convince him otherwise." Professor X said.

"You're deluding yourself, Prof." Hawkeye stated. "The guy's been hated all his life. Even you can't change his ways. Or his mind."

Professor X would have added to that... but held his tongue. The thought of changing Magneto's mind was not a pleasant concept, but it had always been a prevalent, lingering idea in the back of his mind. Still, Professor X wasn't about to give up.

"I'm not about to give up on him." Professor X said. "Even evil men can be redeemed."

"So you're admitting that's he's evil?" Human Torch asked.

"Angry and arrogant, yes. But I do not believe he is irredeemably evil." Professor X said.

"You make it sound like something that can be cured." Reed Richards said.

"Giving someone like Magneto a second-chance may seem like a good idea, but only if he is sincere in his effort to change." Captain America said. "But we'll have to give this later thoughts."

"That's right. I'm Starving!" She-Hulk said.

"That's good. Because Shinji just found the Mess Hall!" Maya said as she entered the prison block.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Having eventually located the Mess Hall, which was stocked with enough food to feed a small country, the heroes quickly sat down to dinner. Shinji also located a machine that created flying drones to help distribute the food to the various heroes.

After dinner, Shinji and Storm showed everyone the costume-making machine. From that, Misato and Maya were able to fashion costumes for themselves.

"Really?" Maya asked when she was told what the machine did.

"If we're going to fight against these supervillains, then we're going to need new outfits." Misato said.

"And code-names." Spider Man said. "Something to strike fear into the hearts of evil-doers every.."

WHACK!

"Oww!" Spider Man gasped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, sweetie." Black Cat said to her webslinging boyfriend. "But you should really leave the dramatic grandstanding to guys like Captain America."

"Dramatic Grandstanding?" the star-spangled avenger asked.

"Well... you are rather good at giving the dramatic and serious speeches." Hulk said.

"If you didn't like them..." Cap started to say.

"We didn't say that!" Reed stated.

Misato and Maya used the machine like Shinji told them to, Misato going first. She was scanned by the machine, which then displayed a variety of costumes for the woman. Her chosen outfit was a mostly red with black trim around her gloves, boots and belt, a silver stripe going up the middle of her costume. It also did nothing to hide her rather gorgeous figure, which she wasn't shy about showing off.

Maya, however, was more self-conscious about her appearance, even as her blue and gold costume, which looked like one of Professor X's experimental X-Men uniforms, did look good on her.

"I like my outfit." Misato said, doing a spin to show off her new outfit.

"It's not bad." Maya said of her own outfit. "But it's a little... revealing."

"It's a full-body suit." Misato said. "It's not showing off any skin." _Which is kinda bad really._

"I mean... it leaves nothing to the imagination." Maya argues, still blushing at the snugness of her outfit.

"What about names?" She-Hulk asked.

"How about... Major Hottie and Lieutenant Metalicious?" Human Torch asked as he grinned at the two women.

Everyone looks at Johnny in absurd bewilderment. Even his teammates looked embarrassed for him.

"And people wonder why you don't lead the FF." Hulk stated.

"I think I'll call myself... Ms Marvel!" Misato declared, her hand on her shapely hips.

"And I guess I'll call myself Polaris!" Maya said. "It's appropriate, I guess."

Just then a loud booming crash of thunder caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Hawkeye said.

"Storm?" the newly named Ms Marvel asked.

"It wasn't me." the weather-controlling mutant said.

"Guys! We've Got Trouble!" Spider Man suddenly shouted as he raced into the room.

The heroes all raced into the command center and noticed on the large monitor that a massive alien storm was now making it's way across the planet. Before it was a simple Earth-style thunderstorm. Very moderate. Nothing to be concerned about. But within only a few short hours, it had 'upgraded' itself into an almost world-wide class-five hurricane-force superstorm.

It was enough to make even the toughest of them worry.

"I guess we're locked in for the night." Reed Richards said.

"Will the base be alright?" Captain America asked.

"It should. I've managed to activate a perimeter force field, so it should give us adequate protection. At the very least, the rain and lightning can't get in." Reed said.

"Good. I would hate for Franklin to get scared over a little storm." Sue Richards said, the boy in question riding around on The Thing's stone shoulder.

"This isn't a _little_ storm. Even our resident weather witch couldn't create something that could cover the entire planet." Captain Marvel said.

"Storm or Thor." Hawkeye said.

"And at the very least, no one is going to attack us while this storm is going." Mockingbird said.

"Right. It gives us a chance to relax and rest." Captain America said. "And prepare for later."

"Right. Sleep while you can people!" Spider Man said.

Black Cat grabbed Spider Man's arm at hearing that. "And just where are _we_ sleeping?"

"Oh boy." the webslinger laughed lightly as he lead the sexy young woman out of the room.

_Which reminds me._ Storm thought from the corridor. _I must find Shinji and make this up to him._ she thought as she made her way to locate the Japanese super soldier.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This is a modified version of the original story idea. The slightly part being that Magneto escaped from the heroes base prior to the high-energy storm hitting. The major change is that I've brought in more heroes from Earth. Several of the heroes girlfriends, lovers, and wives. Hope everyone likes that change. Also, next chapter, I'm hoping to put in more character interactions, the outcome of the female NERV crew members, and a few lemons.

And again, any suggestions for this story will be welcome.

Also, Shinji's new outfit is the Ronin-costume that Echo and Hawkeye wore.

And leave me lots of reviews.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

"I am Commander Gendo Ikari! You Will Give Me What I Want Of You Will Suffer Greatly!" Gendo shouted at the Beyonder.

ZAP!

All around them, the NERV crew just looked at Gendo Ikari was turned into a wooden statue.

"Whoa." Misato gasped.

"Incredible." Maya gasped.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"Don't know... but what do we do now?" Asuka asked.

(One hour later)

"I have to say, Shinji, that was kinda cruel." Misato said as she stuck a marshmallow on the end of a metal stick and aimed it at the bonfire.

"Well, at least we're getting some use out of him." Shinji said as he tossed a wooden arm into the bonfire.

"But using your own father to cook marshmallow's, it's just... sick!" Asuka said as she munched on another Smore's.

"Are you complaining about my food or that fact I used my own father to cook it?" Shinji asked.

"Alas, poor Gendo, I hope you burn in hell!" Ritsuko said as she tossed Gendo's wooden head back into the bonfire.


	4. Expanding The Board

_**BATTLEWORLD HEROES  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or the Marvel Secret Wars.

Summery: More arrivals to both the heroes and villains sides cause trouble for the near future, even as Dr Doom creates a group of new villains to win the war.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4  
**Expanding The Board**

While the high-energy super storm rages across the newly created, patchwork planet of the Beyonder, deep within the massive and high-tech alien fortresses, the unusual group of costumed peoples were settling in for what was bound to be a very long set of nights.

But while the heroes were using the storm as a chance to spend time with their significant others, the villains within Doom Base were preparing other plans.

Particularly plans of attack!

Within his laboratory, the demented genius known as Victor Von Doom was using the advanced alien technology to preform an experiment. One that would enhance not only the teenage girls known as Asuka Langley Sohryu and Rei Ayanami, but also another pair of females.

One was a bitter and scrawny woman with brownish-red hair named Mary 'Skeeter' MacPherran and her friend, a tall and heavy-set woman with black hair named Marsha Rosenberg. All four were in individual metal and glass tanks hooked up to a highly advanced machine with cables and hoses running from various other machines within the base.

"I feel like a gold fish in a bowl without the water." Asuka grumbled, standing in the tube with only her red plugsuit to cover her body.

_And without LCL this time_. Rei thought, herself in her own tube next to Asuka, but without her plugsuit. If she had heard right what Doom was planning to do to her, going without it was appropriate.

"Are you sure this will give us all the power you promised us?" Mary asked the demented doctor.

"I assure you, dear woman, that you will receive all that I have promised you. As long as you do not forget, who gave them to you." the green-cloaked and armored villain said as he set the controls.

"How can we? You keep reminding us every ten minutes!" Asuka snapped.

There were moments, naturally, when Rei Ayanami was glad that her upbringing under Gendo Ikari had brought her a much needed resistance to the overly useless chatter that Asuka often 'blessed' everyone with. Such as right now when she could simply tune out the Second Child.

Looking at the instruments on the control panel before him, Dr Doom just stared at the readings that were coming out from both Asuka's and Rei's tanks as the final scanning process took place.

_Incredible! These readings! They are unlike anything I have ever seen before in a human being_. He thought. _The children's physiology is far superior to any other from my world. Almost perfect. But this energy signature... no human has this potential! I wonder... does Dr Akagi possess such power as well?_ He wondered as he looked over and saw the faux-blond scientist who was fiddling with the instruments on the tanks.

"Are we gonna get this show on the road, or what Doc?" Mary snapped.

"Of course. But these things must be done slowly, accurately, or you will all be destroyed." Dr Doom said simply as he adjusted the controls. "The power of this high-energy storm, which is what I draw upon to empower you all, is quite unique. It's energy cannot be found on Earth, and will enable me to grant you all the power you desire! With this alien technology, I will tap the energy from this raging tempest in order to empower you all!" he said as he programmed the final information into the console. "Dr Akagi! Are we ready?"

"Yes, Doctor Doom." Ritsuko stated from her console.

"And now... we begin!" he said as he pushed the larger handle on the console forward, unleashing the power of the storm into their bodies.

The advanced machinery of Doom Base roared to life, drawing in the unique energy Doom needed to empower and transform the quartet of women in a way that would be greatly beneficial.

To him, at least.

The four women felt the energy flow into them, felt themselves change and grow in ways they could never have imagined.

"Hear Me!" Doom stated to the women. "Power must be seized! Crave it! Welcome it! Drink it in! Despite the pain... or it will destroy you!"

Several long minutes passed, and the instruments finally gave up their expected ringing.

Dr Doom gave the nod, and Dr Akagi shut down the machine. As the door to the four tanks opened up, four very different women stepped forth into the world.

Mary had grown at least a foot and a half taller, her skinny frame now covered in muscles that were bulked out to an almost amazon-like stature. Even her long-flowing orangish-hair looked stronger.

Marsha was far different, emerging from her tank as if she were on fire. Yellow and black plasma fire. Her buxom figure still noticeable as she stepped down to the main floor.

Asuka and Rei, however, were the most changed.

Originally Asuka had been a lovely and athletic 14-year old girl. But as she emerged from the glass tank, it was obvious the changes that had happened to her. She looked like an adult: tall, shapely and athletic, which naturally caused her red plugsuit to explode off her body as she stepped out of the tank. She was at least a high C-cup to low D-cup. To say she could have given Misato a run for her money was now an understatement.

And like Asuka, Rei Ayanami was no different. Though she had been more shapely and endowed than Asuka had been when they were teenagers, it was even more noticeable as an adult. She was slightly taller than Asuka, by an inch or two, her short blue hair now long and flowing down to the small of her back. And her figure was athletic in ways mere exercise could not have achieved alone. Her bust at _least_ a D-cup in size, flawlessly smooth skin covered her body, legs up to her neck, and a figure that any super model would kill to possess. All in all, she was now gorgeous!

"This Is Incredible!" Ritsuko Akagi gasped as she saw the quartet of women now fully transformed before her.

"You can say that again, Doc!" Marsha said. "But... now that I've changed... I can change back right? I can at least look human, right?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

"I don't want to change!" Mary stated. "Ever! I'm at least a foot and a half taller than before, and strong! Very strong! Hey, Doom! Where are the new clothes I designed for myself?"

"Right here, Miss MacPherran!" Doom said, standing next to a table with three sets of clothes on it.

"No! I'm not 'Skeeter' MacPherran anymore! I want a new name! Something flashy, like the others that serve you, Doom!" Mary said as she went to the table and got changed, as did Asuka and Rei.

"That can wait for now." Doom said. "First of all, Miss Rosenberg, you CAN revert back to your human form. It was no easy task to enable your mutation to be reversible. Otherwise, you would not be able to eat, or sleep, which would have made your usefulness to me quite short. In this form, your body is composed of Ionized Plasma - like the core of a star!" he said looking over at a large pile of machinery and parts sitting in the corner of the lab. "You can radiate thermal energy from your very skin at will. Do so... now!"

Marsha looked at her hands and grinned as she pointed them towards the large pile of machinery and let loose a forceful blast of energy that quickly melted everything to molten slag.

"Yes! Yes, I Can!" she shouted. "I can feel heat, just.. millions of degrees swirling around inside of me, and I can control it! I don't understand how I can still be alive, all molten, seething and liquid inside me, like a... like a Volcano! In fact... I think that's what I'll call myself! Volcana!"

"Sounds good, Marsha. And I think I've figured out my own name, Doom." Mary declared, dressed in her new outfit, a dark pinkish-purplish outfit with knee-length spiked boots, long gloves that covered her entire arms, a swimsuit-like piece with a gold belt, the front part of the outfit cut into a large 'T' shape that exposed her now generous chest, and a mask that covered her eyes and neck while leaving her mouth and nose exposed. "I think I'll call myself Titania! You know, like a Titan! Cause that's how I feel! Strong! Powerful! Here... let me show you!" she said as she walked over tot he molten slag that Volcana had just melted, and lifted it up with both hands.

"Incredible! That slag is still red hot." Doom stated.

"Yeah! But I feel like nothing can hurt me! Look how strong I am!" Titania shouted happily as she hefted the large pile of metallic slag over her head, then quickly tossed it out of the lab, into the raging storm outside. "That wasn't even a challenge. Too small. Give me something to crush, to lift, to really test my strength against!"

"All in good time, my dear woman." Doom said as he turned towards the other newly empowered women in the room.

It was then that everyone noticed that while Titania was hurling large pieces of metal out of the room, the other woman, Asuka, had changed. Actually, she had grown, and had kept growing, until she was now practically filling up the entire lab.

"Asuka?" Ritsuko gasped at the nearly 50 foot tall, and completely naked, woman before them.

"MEIN GOTT! I'M NEARLY AS BIG AS MY EVA! I'M GIGANTIC!" Asuka boomed as she towered over the others, despite having to kneel down within the lab. "HOW DO I CHANGE BACK?"

"You must THINK it, my dear! You must forcefully control your body to bend to your will." Doom said to her, himself now backed up against the nearest wall.

"RIGHT. THINK. CONCENTRATE. I'M THINKING... I'M... THINKING..." she said as she suddenly started shrinking back down to her normal human size. "I'm Thinking... I'm... I'm my own normal size again!" She gasped, returning to her now 5 foot 11 inch frame. "Incredible! I was huge! I was gigantic! I am... Gigantica!" she declared as Ritsuko came over an put a blanket around her shoulders.

"Your clothes are over here, Asuka." Ritsuko said.

"Most impressive." Dr Doom stated as he watched the redhead and faux-blond woman go. "And you, my dear." he said, turning to Rei, who was now dressed in her own outfit.

In the chaos that followed Asuka's growth spurt, Rei had quickly donned her own new outfit. "Who are you?" he said, turning to Rei, who in the chaos had dressed herself in a blue version of the White Queen's original outfit, which included long white gloves, mid-thigh length boots, corset, bikini bottoms, and a cape. All of them blue like her hair.

"What abilities have you gained?" Dr Doom asked Rei.

Rei looked at Doom, then turned her head to a nearby table that had several items, mostly science tools, sitting on it. She waved her hand at the table, and everything, including the table, levitated up and into the air.

"Impressive!" Doom gasped. "Most impressive!" he said, taking note that it wasn't just the table that was levitating with each object sitting upon it, but each individual object including the table which was levitating in the air.

Rei eventually set the table down and replaced the objects back onto the table itself in perfect order.

"Telekinesis. Impressive. Although, does this include the possibility of telepathy as well?" Doom asked. "Often, they go hand-in-hand."

"I... cannot sense deep thoughts." Rei said. "When I look into the minds of Pilot Sohryu, or Dr Akagi, I see only the thoughts they are having at the moment. I can sense... nothing deeper." she said as she looked away from the pair, who had now dressed Asuka in a modified version of her red plugsuit. It looked more like a red one-piece swimsuit with elbow-length gloves and knee-length boots, with blacking lining, as well as a mask over her eyes.

"Indeed. And... what do you intend to call yourself?" Doom asked.

"I am..." Rei said, looking at her new body and then looking at Doom himself. "This outfit! It makes you think of that woman... the mutant known as The White Queen."

"You read my thoughts?" Doom asked in mock surprise.

"Yes. This outfit was patterned after her own outfit. In this respect, I believed I shall call myself... The Blue Queen." Rei stated.

Beneath his mask, Doom smiled.

While he didn't like the idea of Rei actually reading his mind, he was convinced that Rei wasn't lying about being able to pierce his deeper thoughts. His mind turned to more important matters, such as introducing this new quartet to his other unique comrades in arms.

The ones called Dr Octopus, Wrecker, Molecule Man and Absorbing Man.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Magneto's Former Base)

Across the planet, the mighty storm crashes and blasts the landscape. But in the strangely shaped base that was formerly claimed by Magneto, 13 other deadly beings find themselves in both strange surroundings and stranger company.

A man with a crimson skull-shaped head, dressed in a black jumpsuit with a swastika patch on his chest, a gunbelt on his hip, made it easy to identify him as the infamous Red Skull. His companion was an athletic and slightly scary looking woman with jet-black hair, dressed in a black leather swimsuit with long black leather gloves and boots. The swastika symbol on her left arm indicated her alliance.

"Where are we, Warrior Woman?" Johann Schmidt, a.k.a. the Red Skull asked.

"I do not know, Herr Skull." Frieda Ratsel, a.k.a. Warrior Woman said. "I do not recognize the place or the technology. It appears to be far advanced."

"Indeed. It would have to be, for our clothes have changed as well." Red Skull said, noticing that he was not wearing his regular business suit, but instead his old uniform from back during the war.

"I did not notice right away." Warrior Woman said, staring at her own costume.

The pair walked through the base before coming to a large open room, and a strange and frightening sight.

"But why are we here?" Warrior Woman asked. "And where are we?"

"I do not... Mein Gott!" Red Skull gasped when he suddenly stopped right in front of a large and monstrous statue that he recognized almost immediately.

The tall and muscular statue, which was more like a powerful suit of armor comprised of a strange metal, stood at least 9 feet tall, had spikes on its shoulders and a strangely shaped helmet.

"The Destroyer!" Red Skull gasped at the large powerful figure.

"You know what this thing is?" Warrior Woman asked.

"Yes. A living suit of armor, created by the Asgardian god Odin himself. It has battled the thunder god Thor more than once." Red Skull explained.

"What is it doing here?" Warrior Woman asked.

"I do not know, but perhaps this... thing... can be of use to us." he said, touching the armor's right arm with his hand.

The second he did, a strange residual energy coursed through him and the armor itself.

Several seconds later, the armor moved.

"What?" Warrior Woman gasped.

"It's moves! It lives!" Red Skull gasped.

The armor bent down, looking at him and Warrior Woman.

Red Skull stepped back, the armor stepped forward.

"Step Back!" Red Skull shouted.

The Destroyer paused, and stepped back.

"It... it listened to you!" Warrior Woman gasped.

"Indeed." Red Skull smirked as he mentally willed the armor to move.

Warrior Woman watched as the massive armor knelt down on one knee before the Red Skull. Bowing to him as if in respect.

"Interesting. When I touched it. It somehow... imprinted upon me." he said, looking at the side wall which was thick and strong.

"Imprinted?" Warrior Woman asked.

"I wonder." Red Skull said as he looked at the strong metal wall. "Destroy that wall." he said simply.

Destroyer stood up, walked over to the wall, and smashed it with its fist, turning the steel wall into scrap in an instant.

"INCREDIBLE!" Warrior Woman gasped. "If you had had this thing during the war, The Invaders would have been crushed in a day!"

"In a _minute_!" Red Skull grinned. "Even Namor's great strength would have paled in battle against this mighty weapon. It would have taken The Destroyer a _day_ to destroy the entire Allied Forces!"

"Well... maybe a _week_." a female voice behind him said. "They do tend to scatter quite a bit, yes?"

Red Skull and Warrior Woman turned around as a trio of people appeared from the corridor that was off to the right.

There were two men and a woman. The first man had blond hair, dressed in a red and yellow costume with a modified flamethrower on his back. The second man was taller, more muscular, with a feral and scruffy look to him, if his claws and fangs were any indication, dressed in a dark orange and tan outfit with fur trim around his neck, wrists and boots. Leading them was a sexy raven-haired woman dressed in a very revealing outfit consisting of a corset and panties, black knee-high boots and very long gloves, a high-collared cloak, and choker around her neck. The voice had come from the woman.

"Ah. The mutants known as Pyro, Sabertooth, and the Black Queen." Red Skull said.

"Correct. I am Selene Gallio, The Black Queen of the Hellfire Club." the Black Queen said.

"And what purpose brings you here?" Red Skull asked.

"That, is a good question. One I would like answered!" a new voice said to the group.

The two groups looked out and noticed three new figures entering the large room, this time from the corridor to the left.

The first was a man in a green and purple costume with a masquerade-style mask over his face. He looked almost like a court jester, without the bells and frills of such an outfit. Though there seemed to be a compromise as the belt around his waist, and the baldric around his chest, held several vials of liquids, each one a different color. The second person was a strange figure, dressed in a green bodysuit with a purple cape and gloves, a large fishbowl over his head that you couldn't see in to. The last, and most noticeable figure, was a large and muscular creature with dark green scale-like skin and fin-like ears dressed only in what looked like dark blue shorts.

"I am Esteban Corazón de Ablo. But you may call me Diablo!" the 'jester', and the man who had demanded answers, said.

"I am Mysterio, master of illusions!" the fishbowl headed man said.

"Abomination!" the green-scaled creature said, pounding on his chest like a drum. "I'm stronger than the Hulk, and twice as mean!"

"I am sure." Red Skull said.

"A true gathering of villains." a new voice said.

The group looked over and saw three more figures entering the large room, this time from a center corridor that lead into the large room.

"And who are you?" Red Skull asked as the trio made themselves known.

The first was a man in a pale-purple armor that covered his whole body, save for his face, as he appeared to be hovering in mid-air. The second man was dressed in orange and green, a thick helmet with a strange mechanical harness around his chest that had cables attached to his gauntlets, a belt around his waist carrying various tools and even a gun, as his thick boots looked more leather than metal. The third person, a shapely, blond-haired woman in a skin-tight white and gold outfit with a mask over her eyes gained conceivable attention. Mostly because her chest was larger than the other two women in the room.

"The Wizard. The Melter. And Moonstone. Correct?" Red Skull asked.

"Correct." The Wizard stated.

"A curious gathering of forces." Red Skull said.

"Unique forces." Selene said.

"Villains, some may call us." Diablo said.

"Most DO call us that." Moonstone said.

"But for what purpose have we been brought here?" Mysterio wondered.

"Wish I knew." Pyro quipped.

"And it seems that someone wishes to have us join forces." Warrior Woman said. "But for what purpose could this be?"

"Perhaps soon, we shall see." Red Skull said.

Sabertooth cocked his head to the side, sniffed the air, and then turned back to the group.

"Is something wrong, Victor?" Selene asked the feral mutant.

"Nah. Just... thought I smelled someone else here." Sabertooth said. _Though kinda hard to smell any one with big green over there smelling toxic and all._ He thought, looking at the Abomination.

In a shadowy corner of the base, the Grecian ninja woman known as Elektra was watching them.

_This is most strange. I am an assassin. I have been brought here against my will... to serve on this... bizarre assortment of villains. Yet... I hesitate. Why?_ Elektra thought as she continued to hide her athletic body dressed in a red 'swimsuit', leg and arm wrappings, red boots and wrap around her head that covered part of her long, black hair. She had a sword strapped to her back and a pair of sais strapped to her shapely legs. _I have tried to leave that life behind, and yet I find myself back where I am most suited. Where I am most... comfortable. But I do not like being vexed. I must find out what is going on here. Wherever here is. And in the mean time... avoid that feral-looking mutant. Wolverine told me of him once. Despite it all, I find his advice actually useful now._ she thought as she vanished further into the base.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(The Fortress)

It was amidst the thunderous explosions and blinding flashes of light, that three new figures appeared in the hallways of the Chicago-sized, high-tech, alien fortress that was the current home to the force of heroes who had taken up residence.

One was a young woman with short reddish hair dressed in a red leather catsuit, red cloak sans hood, gloves, tights, boots, and a red choker around her neck. Her name was Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch.

The second woman was a beautiful bald-headed woman dressed in a two-piece green leotard with matching gloves, boots and high collared cape. Her name was Heather Douglas, the Moondragon.

The third person, an athletic young man, with reddish-brown hair, dressed in a simple shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His name was Rick Jones, sidekick of heroes.

"What the..." Rick Jones gasped as he suddenly looked around the strange hallway.

"Where are we?" Wanda asked, clearly unnerved by her new surroundings.

"It is obvious that other forces are at work here." Moondragon said with an all-knowing smile.

"And with the obvious out of the way..." Wanda waved her off.

"Hey! Someone's coming!" Rick hissed.

Though they had little reason to trust each other, at least Wanda didn't, the trio braced themselves as a young Japanese man in a black costume, and an African woman in black leather with a white mohawk on her head turned the corner.

"I am sorry for what I made Misato do to you, Shinji." Storm said to the young man. "Throwing you at Magneto like she did."

"I'm not upset, Ms Munroe." Shinji said. "Misato could have easily not done anything. Then again, that's not her style. I think she rather enjoyed it."

"Had Wolverine and Colossus been there, I..." Storm said, pausing when she noticed three figures now standing in the hall before them.

It was Wanda who spoke first.

"Storm?" Scarlet Witch gasped when she saw the African woman.

"Wanda?" Storm gasped when she saw the mutant sorceress.

"What Are You Doing Here?" the pair asked each other, even as they braced for what was apparently going to be a fight.

Shinji looked at the newly arrived trio and wondered where they had come from. Though he had his suspicions.

_The Beyonder! He must have brought them here as well. But for what purpose?_ Shinji thought. _And who are they?_

Once the others (Shinji, Rick and Moondragon) had quickly difussed the situation, Storm and the Scarlet Witch talked, more civilly than either expected, Moondragon was watching the pair, and staring at Shinji in particular.

_Something interesting about that young man._ Moondragon thought as she stared at Shinji, looking at his handsome form with lustful eyes. It was then that she realized something. _I...Impossible! I can't read his thoughts!_

"I am not certain why you are here, but... allow me to introduce you." Storm said, breaking the bald telepath out of her mental musings. "Shinji Ikari, this is Wanda Maximoff, the mutant known as the Scarlet Witch." she said, indicating the women in the reddish outfit. "This is Heather Douglas, the telepathic martial artist known as Moondragon." she said, indicating the bald woman in the skimpy outfit. "And this is Rick Jones, a friend and ally to both The Hulk and Captain America." she said, indicating the reddish haired young man.

Shinji bowed to the trio as Storm turned to him. "And this is Shinji Ikari. We call him Ronin." she said, which earned her a confused stare from the young man. "He possesses the same physical skills as Captain America."

_Ronin? Where did she come up with that name?_ Shinji wondered and made a mental note to ask her later. Though, had he known her better, he would have wondered why she was going through such an extensive introduction.

_The same physical skills as Captain America, huh?_ Moondragon wondered. _I can read the Captain's mind, yet for some reason I cannot read his mind. Something strange here. _

"We should bring them to the others." Storm said to Shinji, talking about Wanda, Heather and Rick.

"Others? What others?" Rick Jones asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wanda, Heather and Rick were lead to the other members of their unique group, which consisted of The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, and The X-Men. (Including Spider Man, the Hulk, Misato and Maya)

"Wanda?" Professor X gasped.

"Professor Xavier?" Wanda gasped, then gasped again at seeing the X-Men. _This is not going to be good._ She thought, knowing that her history with the Brotherhood would quickly come up.

"Moondragon!" Tigra shouted in shock at her old friend.

"Greer Grant, you furry flirt!" Moondragon replied happily at seeing the tiger woman.

"Rick!" The Hulk gasped at seeing his friend and sidekick once again.

"Bruce! What are you doing here?" Rick asked the towering green behemoth. "Actually, where is _here_?"

"They didn't tell you?" Hulk inquired, pointing to Shinji and Storm.

"They mentioned we were on some planet created by some cosmic entity called The Beyonder. They didn't know what the planet was called." Rick said.

"Good point. He didn't tell us that either." Hulk said. "But to answer your other question, I got recruited into this little war, like everyone else here." Hulk said.

"War? What war?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"We're calling it The Secret Wars." Captain America explained.

Captain America then quickly went into a detailed explanation of how The Avengers: himself, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Wasp, She-Hulk, Captain Marvel; The Fantastic Four: Mr Fantastic, Human Torch, The Thing; The X-Men: Professor X, Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Colossus, Lockheed the dragon; Spider Man and The Hulk were all teleported here to this patchwork world by a powerful cosmic being known as The Beyonder, who offered them their hearts desire if they won against their enemies.

Professor X explained how Shinji, Misato and Maya appeared and phased through Captain America, She-Hulk and Magneto, respectively, gaining the same unique powers they possessed, shortly before they chose Captain America as their leader, despite some internal grumblings amongst the group. (Like Wolverine for example)

The Hulk told the trio about their first battle against the super villains and how they barely managed to defeat them due to the highly advanced weaponry they possessed. Gained from their own base, which was much like the technology of the heroes base which they now stood in.

Mr Fantastic told them about how they found their new base, as well as Shinji finding a machine which teleported his wife Sue Richards, Mockingbird, Black Cat, Marvel Girl and Tigra (as well as Franklin Richards) to their base. Said machine had vanished shortly after the five arrived.

Captain America told them about Magneto's attack on their new HQ's power station and how they barely managed to stop him from blowing up their base. He gave Shinji credit for stopping Magneto while he was using his magnetic powers to hold off every other hero who tried to subdue him.

At hearing this, Wanda was mixed on wanting to see her own father again.

_I'll have to see him eventually. But... not now_. Wanda thought of Magneto.

"And now you guys are here." The Hulk said. "But how and why are a bit of a mystery." he said to Wanda, Heather and Rick. "Shinji?"

"It wasn't me!" Shinji quickly defended himself. "We found them in one of the hallways!"

"The Beyonder has to be behind this. But why?" Spider Man asked, with Black Cat right behind him.

"I don't know. But... there is a downside to their being here." Mr Fantastic exclaimed about the trio.

"What downside?" Misato asked.

"Our ranks have increased since you, Maya and Shinji arrived." Captain America stated to the super strong Japanese woman.

"More so since Shinji accidentally brought Mrs. Richards, Tigra, Jean, Mockingbird and Black Cat here to our base." Professor X said.

"And Franklin too!" Sue said, her son standing behind her.

Shinji still felt upset at bringing other people into this war. Especially children, though he had been one as well within the last 24 hours.

"And now we've got three new arrivals." Mr Fantastic said.

"Which means...what?" Human Torch asked. "More for our side!" he said with a cocky smile.

"It ain't that simple, kid." Ben Grimm, The Thing, stated.

"Ben's right, Mr Storm. If our ranks have increased, there's the possibility that the villains ranks have increased as well." Captain America stated.

"That's logical to assume." Reed agreed.

"You think the Beyonder's pulled in some new talent for the bad guys side?" Spider Man asked.

"If he did, we don't know who." She-Hulk stated.

"Yeah. But they don't know who we have on our side either." Captain Marvel said. "If they're aware of what they've been brought here for."

"At least, we _think_ they don't know." Wasp countered.

"And we don't even know who they are." The Thing said.

"Professor X, can you, Ms Grey, or Moondragon detect any new presences on the planet?" Captain America asked the pair of bald psychics, the redheaded telekinetic standing behind them.

"Yes." Moondragon said quickly to the super soldier. "At first I wasn't sure who they were. This high energy storm is making it difficult to cut through to their minds. But I have sensed a few other people on this patchwork planet. In two different locations, several hundred miles away from here in opposite directions."

"I have sensed them as well. It took me a while to locate them also." Professor X said while Jean remained silent.

"So, who are we up against?" Cyclops asked.

"The Red Skull and Warrior Woman." Moondragon stated first, causing Captain America to visually grimace.

"Diablo and The Wizard." Professor X said, causing Reed and the FF to gasp.

"The Melter and The Destroyer." Moondragon said, causing Iron Man and Thor to gasp.

"Selene the Black Queen." Professor X said, causing the X-Men to worry.

"Elektra and Sabertooth." Moondragon said, causing Wolverine to grimace at hearing their names.

"Mysterio and Moonstone." Professor X said, causing Spider Man and the Avengers to gasp.

"Pyro and The Abomination." Moondragon said, causing the X-Men and the Hulk to gasp.

"Those beings are apparently all in one location." Professor X stated. "Several hundred miles to the South of our base."

"Great!" Misato huffed. "More soldiers brought into a war no one on Earth knows is taking place."

"Unfortunately they are not the only ones. I've also detected a few other people on the villains side." Moondragon stated. "People who were already here, in a base several hundred miles to the west of us."

"Already here?" Maya Ibuki, now called Polaris, asked.

"Who?" Shinji asked, wondering if it was their missing NERV personnel.

"The first two are named Titania and Volcana. I believe they are very knew to this game. The other three are just as new. They are calling themselves Blue Queen, Gigantica... and Lady Doom?" Moondragon said.

"Doesn't sound good." Wasp said.

"No... but at least we know who we're up against." Captain America said. "So to speak."

"Can you sense who these new villains really are?" Misato asked the bald telepath.

"No. The storm is making it difficult to see any deeper into their minds." Moondragon said. "Not to mention we are separated by hundreds of miles in distance. I have only been able to glance their trade names, though I can tell you what powers they apparently possess."

"That'll be good to know. And at least we know that they exist." Captain America stated.

"Yeah it's all good and well, but now we need to focus on more important matters." She-Hulk said.

"Such as?" Captain Marvel asked the Gammazon.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Hawkeye asked about the newly arrived trio.

"What do you mean?" Mockingbird asked her husband.

"I mean... which teams are they going to join?" the master archer asked.

"I thought we agreed to work as one group?" Captain America asked.

"We did, but there is still a distinction amongst us." Cyclops said. "The X-Men, The Avengers, The Fantastic Four." he explained.

The group said nothing for several seconds, everyone just looking at each other as if unsure what to say. Either to offer or suggest the trio's placement.

"I think I will join the Avengers." Moondragon said confidently. "The X-Men already have a bald telepath in their ranks." she smirked.

"Fine. But what about The Scarlet Witch?" Captain America asked.

"And Mr Jones?" The Wasp asked.

"Rick can work with me. I know him." The Hulk stated. "And I'm kinda on the Avengers team."

"And Ms Maximoff?" Shinji asked.

"She's a mutant. So, shouldn't she join the X-Men?" Human Torch asked.

"No." Wanda said somewhat quickly.

"No?" Reed Richards asked.

"The X-Men and I have had some... bad history." Wanda explained.

"Because of Magneto." Professor X stated, not mentioning that the mutant master of magnetism was Wanda's father.

"Yes." Wanda replied.

"Well, then, she can join us." Misato said.

"You?" Rogue asked as the heroes look at NERV crew.

"The Avengers seem kinda hesitant to have her on their team, apparently because she is a mutant. The X-Men seem to have a slight problem with her as well because of some bad history. And since Maya gained her powers from a mutant, we might be able to be more... accommodating to Ms Maximoff." Misato said.

"I don't think that..." Hawkeye started to say.

"Maybe it would be better if..." Cyclops started to say.

"Thank you, Ms Katsuragi." Wanda said. "I accept." she said, stepping over and shaking Misato's hand. She then turned to Maya. "You gained your powers from a mutant?"

"I did." the brown haired computer tech said.

"Which one?"

"Magneto." she said.

At hearing this, Wanda had to restrain herself from questioning the female bridge bunny.

While Moondragon spoke to the Avengers, Hulk and Rick talked to each other, and the Scarlet Witch got to know her new teammates, a certain fire-powered young man had a concern.

"Is that really a good idea, Reed?" Johnny Storm asked the elastic scientist. "Letting those Japs have their own team? I mean... we've all got different teams here, but..."

"It's fine, Johnny." Reed replied. "We're all on the same side, but there is still a distinction amongst our ranks. The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, The X-Men. Hulk and Spider Man don't seem to be part of any specific group. And yet our Japanese allies are more comfortable working together on their own. Taking in the Scarlet Witch will make for less friction amongst the X-Men, who don't seem too eager to have her on their team."

"They're mutants, Reed. They don't trust us, and I'm not sure we can trust them." Johnny said.

"Would you prefer them against us?" Reed asked.

"Well, no, but... it just seems like a big risk."

"This entire war is a risk. And that makes me wonder just how the Beyonder intends this contest to go." the elastic scientist mused.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within a large, sphere-shaped planetoid, carefully observing the unfolding events on the planet itself, a pair of powerful individuals watched with great interest.

"Are you sure about this, Grandmaster?" The Beyonder, a strong-looking human-like figure, with white eyes, black hair and a beard, dressed in bright silver armor, asked his companion.

"Do you object to having so many new players in the game?" The Grandmaster, an older-looking, blue-skinned, white-haired, alien figure in a bright and ornate robe said.

"No. But it will make this contest much longer than anticipated." Beyonder said.

"Conflicts such as these are not often adherent to a time schedule." Grandmaster said to his 'friend'. "Besides, such a contest between two powerful groups of individuals requires more than a few handfuls of contestants."

"Indeed. And as you are an expert on such matters, I have taken your suggestions and expanded the board." Beyonder said.

"Not simply the board, but the number of contestants." Grandmaster said. "And a few added, hidden, players in the game as well. And very soon, the game will begin."

"There will not be any game, until the storm passes. For now... we will be patient." the Beyonder stated.

"Indeed." Grandmaster nodded in agreement.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(The Fortress)

While the heroes continued to talk and make plans of their own, Heather Douglas and Charles Xavier held their own conversation.

_Professor, there is an issue I wish to address to you._ Moondragon thought to the mutant telepath.

_Such as?_ Professor X replied.

_My psychic abilities rival your own, Professor. Yet, for some reason... I cannot read the mind of Shinji Ikari._ She explained. _Or Ronin, as Storm calls him._

_Ronin? Interesting choice of name. However, I cannot sense him either. Despite my best efforts, I cannot even sense his most basic thoughts. The same for the others._ Xavier thought.

_The others? You mean... _Moondragon started to think.

_Ms Katsuragi or Ms Ibuki. _He thought.

_True enough. I can't even sense anything about this... Blue Queen, Gigantica or Madam Doom. I can sense them, but nothing about them. Their real names or identities. Even from a distance I should be able to sense something._ She replied.

_This storm is affecting our ability to read minds at great distance_. He thought to her. _High-Energy and Distance. Hindrances of the greatest extent_. _Which doesn't explain Misato, or Maya, or even Shinji. It takes great concentration to even locate him, but I can't read his thoughts, or influence him. Which is actually a terrible thought._

_Not having some kind of influence over people like them, with their powers, it makes you nervous, doesn't it?_ Moondragon asked, a teasing tone in her thoughts.

_I'm afraid it does. _Xavier replied. _Not knowing what someone will do, not knowing their intentions, or feelings on a specific matter. I should not want to be so reckless with my gift, but having my abilities blocked like this, does make me nervous. _He thought back to Moondragon. _For some reason, Shinji is the most difficult. When they first arrived I could not readily sense him. Misato and Maya became increasingly difficult to detect. It's as if there is a barrier around their minds. _

_So... I'll have to get to know him the old fashioned way._ Heather thought, and Xavier could feel that she was smirking as she said that. As if she had some kind of a plan.

While Misato, Wanda, Maya, Shinji and Storm were talking, they were suddenly approached by the provocative Moondragon.

"I have decided to train Shinji." Moondragon declared.

"Wha...Train Him?" Misato gasped incredulously at that the woman's sudden declaration.

"According to the Avengers, Shinji possesses the same physicality as Captain America, yet according to them, he has little-to-no combat training. He will need all the help he can get, in a war like this. I can assist him." Moondragon said, gripping Shinji's arm and pulling him away from the group.

"Now wait a minute!" Storm snapped, grabbing Shinji's other arm and stopping Moondragon.

An action that caught Misato's attention.

"This is important, mutant!" Moondragon declared to the weather-goddess.

"Is it?" Misato snapped as she went to Storm's side, gripping Shinji's arm as well. "It's true that Shinji could use some better training, but what can you offer him that would be useful?"

"I was taught by the monks of Shao-Lom on Saturn's moon, Titan." Moondragon declared.

"Never heard of them." Misato said.

"They trained me to be the best, both physically and mentally. I can give your ward the same training." she declared.

"Prove it!" Misato snapped.

Moondragon snapped the clasp on her high-collared cape, letting it fall to the ground as she assumed a battle stance opposite of Misato.

The heroes surrounded the pair as their spar quickly began.

Shinji and Maya knew that Misato was a trained soldier, even if she didn't act like it at times. But as they watched the two women spar, Mr Fantastic came up and told them about Moondragon.

A human being who was trained by the Shao-Lom monks of Titan, Heather Douglas developed her physical body to its full potential, becoming quite a formidable martial artist. But aside from combat training, they also taught her various scientific disciplines such as chemistry and genetic engineering. However, her greatest ability, for which she was known for, was her more than formidable psionic abilities. According to Reed, the monks helped her tap into her latent psychic powers, which were present in all humans. She eventually developed her mental powers far beyond the abilities of her teachers, using this power to defeat a creature called The Dragon of The Moon. This victory gave to her a high degree of confidence, so much so that some considered it along the same lines as arrogance, but it was also where her name, Moondragon, came from.

Once Reed had finished talking, Misato and Heather had finished their spar.

"Alright. You can train him." Misato stated with a satisfied grin and a slightly panting breath.

Were it not for her newly gained super-strength and durability, Misato was sure she would have been taken out by the bald-headed woman long before now. Instead, they had ended their match in a draw, and Misato was actually impressed by the woman's combat prowess. Her own military training paled in comparison to the fighting skills that Moondragon seemed to possess.

"And I will go with you to observe Shinji's training." Storm declared.

"Private tutoring is often best without an audience." Moondragon stated, wrapping her arms around Shinji's arm tightly, in an almost affectionate manner.

"Plus we have other matters to deal with, Storm." Professor X said, trying to get Storm back into leading their own team.

However, Storm seemed more than a little reluctant in this.

"So long as the storm rages outside and across the planet, we can do very little, Professor. We can plan and prepare, but not act. Therefore, it would be beneficial to learn more than we know now. I wish to learn more of the art of combat in which Shinji will be educated." Storm declared.

At hearing this, Xavier felt something was off. As if his influence wasn't working on Storm like it usually did.

_Strange. I can sense Storm's thoughts, yet I cannot seem to force my own will into her mind. While it pains me to think such thoughts, it also disturbs me. I wonder... could being closer to Shinji have something to do with this?_ He thought. "Very well, Ororo. Observe Mr Ikari's training, but do not interfere."

"Of course, Professor." Storm said.

While Professor X rejoined his team of mutants, he was approached by Cyclops.

"Was that wise, Professor?" Cyclops asked.

"What do you mean, Scott?" Professor X asked.

"Letting Ororo leave us like that."

"She hasn't left us, Scott. She is merely forging a friendship with one of the new arrivals." the bald telepath stated.

"But we've never done anything like that before. We've always stuck to our own." Cyclops said.

"Yes. But this a different situation, Scott. This is not Earth. There is no majority of people here who fear and hate mutants simply because of our powers."

"No. Just a bunch of government-issue heroes who we've got a history with. And now they've got another couple in their ranks." Wolverine snapped.

"Government-funded, Logan. It's not the same thing." Professor X said.

"Even so, why let Storm go and spend time with that Shinji guy?" Wolverine asked.

"For very good reasons." Professor X said.

"Such as?"

"There is something... unique... about the boy. Something that interferes with my telepathy." he explained to his team.

"He can block you?" Colossus asked.

"Yes. Even Ms Douglas cannot seem to peer into his mind." the professor said.

"That's not good. I mean... that's your single advantage! If you lose that..." Jean said to him.

"But Shinji hasn't shown any hostility towards us. Not him, or Misato, or Maya. We shouldn't jump to conclusions so..." Nightcrawler tried to say.

"Wait! You mean you willing allowed Storm to spend time with Shinji... so that he doesn't become an enemy of ours?" Rogue asked.

Professor X didn't answer.

"Sneaky, Prof. Really sneaky." Wolverine said. "Almost sounds like you're pimping her out."

"That Was Uncalled For Logan!" Cyclops shouted at the razor-clawed mutant.

"Maybe... but if Storm can keep that Shinji kid on our good side..." Wolverine started to say.

"This is not an issue we should discuss now." Professor X said to his team. "Captain America has called for a war council within the next hour to address who these new villains are, what they are capable of..."

"And who's gonna be on this 'war council'?" Logan asked.

"Well, considering who has just arrived, only the people who know these villains personally. This includes myself and Wolverine, Captain America, Reed Richards, Spider Man, Iron Man, Thor and Ms Katsuragi." he explained.

"Why bring in Ms Katsuragi?" Colossus asked.

"Because of her military background, and as a representative of their team." Professor X said.

While the X-Men didn't like the idea, as Wolverine had stated, of Storm being used to control Shinji simply for his uncanny ability to block Professor X's mental powers, they had yet to understand exactly who this young man was. His character, his personality, his self as a whole. As yet, they didn't know that they could trust him, and yet, they could think of no reason not to trust him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Originally I was intending for this to be a Lemon chapter, but as I wrote it, it eventually turned into something more dramatic and more of a build-up to something else. I've added more heroes and more villains, so you can imagine just how something like this will change the outcome of battle. I'm sure I left out a few things, but anything anyone wants to mention before hand is welcome.

Also, I will be adding more X-Men to the roster here, a few more villains, and maybe even bringing in some of the participants in the Secret Wars (like Klaw and Spider Woman) earlier into this fight.

Below are the current line-ups I've got going here.

HEROES  
Avengers: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Wasp, She-Hulk, Captain Marvel, Tigra, Mockingbird, Moondragon.  
Fantastic Four: Mr Fantastic, Human Torch, The Thing, Invisible Woman, Franklin Richards.  
X-Men: Cyclops, Storm, Professor X, Wolverine, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Lockheed, Marvel Girl.  
Heroes: Spider Man, Black Cat, The Hulk, Rick Jones.  
Team Eva (temporary title): Ronin, Ms Marvel, Polaris, Scarlet Witch.

VILLAINS  
Dr Doom, Kang the Conqueror, Amora the Enchantress, Ultron, Molecule Man, Absorbing Man, Dr Octopus, The Lizard, Mysterio, Wrecker, Thunderball, Piledriver, Bulldozer, Magneto, Pyro, Sabertooth, Volcana, Titania, Blue Queen, Gigantica, Lady Doom, and Galactus.

NEW VILLAINS  
The Red Skull - Johann Schmidt  
Warrior Woman - Frieda Ratsel  
Diablo - Esteban Corazón de Ablo  
The Destroyer  
Elektra - Elektra Natchios  
Wizard - Bentley Wittman  
The Melter - Bruno Horgan  
Abomination - Emil Blonsky  
Pyro - St. John Allerdyce  
Selene Gallio the Black Queen  
Mysterio - Quentin Beck  
Moonstone - Karla Sofen  
Sabertooth - Victor Creed

Not much else I can say about this. Though, if anyone's interested, Professor X's and Moondragon's ability to read minds being blocked by Shinji, Misato and Maya is because of their being influenced by the 12th Angel that they were teleported through to the Beyonder's battleworld.

Next chapter, Lemon's galore! (Hopefully)


End file.
